Courage of a Daughter
by dbzlover135
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Love of a Daughter, it takes place during the Buu saga and yes Gohan and Sapphire get together. The image above is what Sapphire looks like now
1. Chapter 1

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 1 **_

* * *

Sapphire was sleeping in her bed when her father came in.

He grabbed her legs then tried to pull her out of bed but she wouldn't budge.

"Fine have it your way."

When she heard him walk out of her room she smiled.

Soon enough that smile turned into a frown as her father poured ice cold water on her.

She sat up in her bed then glared at her fathers smirking face.

"What the hell dad!"

"Language, the woman wanted me to wake you up."

"Why this early? Its like 5 in the morning."

"Because your going to high school."

Sapphires eyes got wide as she heard that.

He walked out of her room leaving her to her thoughts.

She walked out of her room then found Bulma making breakfast.

"Why do I have to go to high school? I have to train with dad and Trunks."

"You also need to make friends your age."

"I have Gohan."

"And the rest of your friends are mainly adults."

"So? Nothing is wrong with that."

"It is if your a 17 year old girl."

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll go but don't expect me to like it."

"Alright and also Gohan will be starting at Orange Star High today too."

"At least there is one good upside to this high school thing."

She walked up the stairs towards her room then shut the door.

She walked into her bathroom then took her shower.

Once she was out she dressed in a red T-Shirt then hugged her curves, skinny jeans, and a pair of black low top converse.

When she walked out of her room she was hugged by Trunks.

"Hey Trunks."

"Where are you going?"

"High school, what are you doing today?"

"Gonna train with dad then go hang out with Goten."

"Alright have fun."

He nodded as he ran to his room.

Sapphire smiled before walking down the stairs.

"Have a good day at school."

"I won't."

She walked out of Capsule Corp then took to the air in the direction of OSH.

As she was flying she saw a bank robbery going on but a boy with blonde hair stopped it.

She rolled her eyes knowing who it was before landing on the ground.

When he disappeared Sapphire sensed out Gohans power level then walked up behind him.

"Hey mister blondie."

Gohan turned around then smiled at Sapphire giving her a hug.

"Hey Sapphire, how have you been?"

"Good, training with my dad every day."

"Thats cool, what are you doing out here in the city?"

"I could ask you the same thing, I'm out here because Bulma is making me go to Orange Star High."

"I'm going there too! This is awesome."

Sapphire nodded as they walked to the school.

When they got their schedules they were happy to see they had every class together.

"Just our luck, eh."

"Yeah, I get to have every class with my best friend." Gohan said.

Sapphire smiled at him as they walked to their first class.

"Hello class, I am glad to announce we have 2 new students today."

Sapphire poked Gohans arm.

"I think thats our cue."

"Oh okay."

Gohan walked in first followed by Sapphire.

"Introduce yourselves kids."

"I'm Son Gohan, its nice to meet you all."

"I'm Sapphire Briefs."

Everyone started to whisper when they heard Sapphires last name.

"Gohan here has passed all his entry tests with flying colors, you all could learn a thing or two from him."

Sapphire rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Its not that big of a deal." Gohan mumbled

"In this class it is, now you two may take your seats."

They both walked up the steps then took a seat beside a girl named Erasa.

"Hi, I'm Erasa, this is Sharpener, and thats Videl."

"Hi." Gohan said.

"Hey nerd-boy whose your friend? She is hot." Sharpener said.

"Say that again and I will kill you."

"She has a fiesty attitude also, I like it."

Sapphire growled.

"Calm down Sapphire."

"I can't, high school is filled with perverts."

Gohan chuckled.

"Do you two know who Videls dad is?" Erasa asked.

"No, is he famous?" Gohan said.

"You betcha, her father is Hercule Satan."

"Wow, the Hercule Satan?"

"Yep, pretty cool huh."

"I bet its exciting to be a celebrities daughter."

Sapphire looked over at Videl noticing she was staring at her and Gohan.

"What are you looking at pig-tails?"

"You two look very familiar."

"I bet you saw nerd-boy on a TV spelling bee." Sharpener said.

Sapphire rolled her eyes then rested her head on the desk.

"I can't wait until this day is over." Sapphire said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

* * *

Sapphire was struggling to stay awake as the teacher taught them about Hercule Satan.

She was trying to not laugh out loud at her saying how heroic he was for killing Cell.

She looked to her side when she felt Gohan poking her.

"What?"

"The teacher just asked you to read."

"She did?"

"Yes I did Sapphire, now read paragraph one and stand up, you seem to be falling asleep." She said.

Sapphire rolled her eyes then picked up her book as she stood up.

"Hercule Satan is so strong for saving the Earth from Cell, he told the reporters that the extra people there were only fans of his trying to show off."

"Good, now I hope you will learn to stay awake."

"Yeah I'll try not to fall asleep from boredum."

Everyone stared at her as she sat back down.

She looked at the class then gave them a very Vegeta-like glare making them all look away.

Sapphire smirked then sat back scowling at the teacher.

"Sapphire you gotta be more nicer."

"I know, but I can't be nice to a bunch of liars."

"Just please be nice to everyone, for me."

She looked at Gohan noticing his puppy-dog eyes.

Sapphire tried to look away but couldn't as he added the lip.

"Fine! One day that look won't work on me."

"It will always work on you."

"Why is that?"

Gohan moved his mouth until they were beside her ear.

"Because you like me."

"No I don't!"

"No need to lie, the blush tells the truth."

Sapphire put her hand to her cheek noticing that it was warm.

She growled before closing her eyes then crossing her arms over her chest.

When the class was over Gohan and Sapphire made their way to gym.

Sapphire changed into some black spandex shorts that stopped right above her knees, a navy blue tank top, and some tennis shoes.

As she walked out of the locker room she was getting looks from all the guys.

"You and me should go out some time." Sharpener said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Your not my type."

"What is your type?"

"Not weaklings."

She smirked at his face then stood beside Gohan.

"Alright class, today we are going to play some baseball." The Coach said.

"Videl you can have the two newbies, my team just filled up."

"Yeah thanks."

"Come on Videl they can't be that bad."

"Fine, you two get on right field, you know where that is right?"

"Yeah on the right." Gohan said.

When they both got on right field Sapphire looked at the mit covering her hand.

"What is baseball?"

"You don't know what baseball is?"

"No, I was too busy purging planets and saving the Earth to learn."

Gohan chuckled.

"Well, you and I try to catch the ball and if we get called up where Sharpener is we just hit the ball as hard as we can."

"Sounds simple enough, and theres the ball."

Gohan looked up then jumped to catch it.

He threw it lightly towards the third base making everyone gasp.

"Wow, that was some jump Gohan." The Coach said.

"Thanks."

"Sapphire your up."

"Alright."

She walked up to them then grabbed the baseball bat then examined it.

"You do know what to do right?"

"Yeah, sure."

She grabbed the end of the bat then held it the way Sharpener was.

"I'm gonna make you go crying home to your daddy."

"Just throw it already."

"Fine."

Sharpener threw it as hard as he could making everyone wonder if the new girl could hit it.

Sapphire lightly hit the ball sending it flying into space.

She looked up into the sky then over to Gohan.

"Gohan do you think it will come down?"

"I don't think so."

"What do I do now?"

"Um...sit on the bench." The Coach said.

"Okay."

She walked over to the bench then sat down beside Gohan.

* * *

When class was over she changed back into her clothes then stopped by her locker to get some things.

"Hey Sapphire, I bet if you trained at Mr. Satan's you could be a great fighter." Sharpener said.

"No thanks, my father trains me."

"We should fight sometime."

"The right term is, spar, and no thanks I don't fight weaklings."

She closed her locker then started to walk home with Gohan.

"That was some interesting day."

"Yeah, I still say all those guys are perverts though."

Gohan chuckled.

They both stopped walking when they sensed a familiar ki.

"That Videl girl is following us."

"I know, lets hide."

Sapphire nodded as they jumped to the top of a building.

They both looked down to the ground seeing Videl looking for them.

"That is one weird girl."

"Yeah she is, can I stop by Capsule Corp?"

"Sure why?"

"I want a costume so no one will reconigze me when I fight crime."

"Alright."

Gohan called the Nimbus confusing Sapphire.

When it showed up in front of her she remembered it from when they first fought.

"Climb on."

"I won't fall through?"

"You won't if you have a pure heart and mind."

"I don't think I have a pure heart Gohan."

"Then come here."

She walked next to Gohan who pulled her to sit in his lap.

Sapphire blushed at it then felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Better?" He whispered in her ear.

"Y-Yeah, lets go."

Gohan chuckled as they flew to Capsule Corporation.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 3 **_

* * *

Once Gohan and Sapphire arrived at Capsule Corp, she jumped off of Gohan.

When Gohan got off of the Nimbus they both walked inside looking for Bulma.

They saw her sitting in the living room, smoking so Sapphire covered her nose.

"Bulma you do remember that I hate the smell of that thing."

"Oh right, sorry Sapphire, what brings you here Gohan?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could make me a disguse that I can wear when I fight crime."

"I might have something in mind."

"Can I hang out with Trunks in the mean time?"

"Sure, Sapphire knows where he is."

They watched Bulma walk to her lab before searching for Trunks.

When they found him he was wiping his face with a towel.

"Hey Trunks."

He turned around then hugged Sapphire.

"How was school?"

"Stupid and boring, how was training with dad?"

"It was good, he says I'm getting better."

Sapphire smiled as she ruffled his hair.

They all turned their attention to the door to the gravity room as Vegeta came out.

"Uh, hey Vegeta."

"Aren't you looking dumb, a true warrior is always ready in a time of peace."

"Dad, Gohan has been training since the fight with Cell."

"Is that so? How would you know that?"

"Because I have been training with him and Piccolo sometimes."

Vegeta scoffed at Sapphire.

"You shouldn't be training with weaklings."

Vegeta walked away from them making Sapphire glare at his back.

Sapphire turned her head towards Trunks and Gohan.

"Gohan why don't we check and see if Bulma has finished your costume yet."

He nodded.

"Can I come?"

"Sure, but get a shower then change first."

Trunks nodded as he ran up the stairs.

Sapphire and Gohan walked into Bulmas lab seeing her working on something.

Trunks came back down soon enough dressed in a green T-Shirt and purple shorts.

"Is it finished yet?" Sapphire asked.

"Yep, here ya go Gohan."

He put the watch around his wrist.

"Its just a watch."

"Not just any watch Sapphire, push the red button."

"Can I have one too mom?" Trunks asked.

When Gohan pushed it a nerdy looking costume flashed over his clothes.

"Wow this is great!"

"You still want one Trunks?" Sapphire asked.

"Does it fit?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, its a super fit!"

"Now you can go fight crime without worrying about your friends saying anything."

"What do you think about it Sapphire?"

"Um...if you like it thats all that matters."

"I really do like it Bulma, thanks."

"No problem."

"I better get home before my mom gets mad."

"Good luck with her Gohan." Sapphire said.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow Sapphire."

She waved to Gohan as he flew away.

"Bulma did you like that costume?"

"Yeah wasn't it all the rage."

"Um...sure."

"Sapphire time for your training, come on." Vegeta said.

"Coming dad."

Sapphire flashed into a black sports bra and spandex shorts that stopped at her mid-thigh; a little technique she learned from Piccolo.

When she entered the Gravity Room she didn't see her father in there.

She walked up to the controls noticing he set it up to 100x Earths normal gravity.

As she was studying the controls Vegeta tried punching her as a sneak attack.

When his fist was about to connect with the back of her head she turned around and blocked it.

"Next time don't raise your powerlevel."

Vegeta smirked.

"Your getting better, soon enough you'll be stronger then the half-breed."

"Why are you so obsessed at making Trunks and me stronger then Gohan?"

"Because I can, now back to training."

She nodded as she powered up then began to attack her father.

After 5 hours in the gravity chamber Sapphire was panting, sweaty, and bloody.

"D-Dad, are we done yet? I-I feel really l-light headed."

"Suck it up! We aren't done just yet!"

Sapphire gulped then tried dodging her fathers final flash but since she couldn't move it blasted her.

She was laying on the ground with cuts all over her body along with some bruises and blood.

Vegeta rolled his eyes then picked her up carrying her into the living room.

"Woman do you have any sensu beans?"

"Vegeta! What did you do to her?"

"Train, she is use to it."

She growled before walking into the kitchen then coming back with 2 sensu's.

When Sapphire swallowed hers Vegeta dropped her onto the ground.

"Thanks dad." Sapphire said sarcastically.

"Whatever."

She sighed.

"Are you alright?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, except for my pride."

"Its alright, your father is just a determined man."

"Sometimes I wish he was at least a little caring."

She stood up then walked up the stairs to her room.

She changed into some pajama's then got in her bed before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

* * *

Sapphire was woken up the next morning by a bucket of cold water was poured on her.

She sat up then saw her father smirking at her with a bucket in his hands.

"Really! Again!"

"The woman told me to get you up and that is the only way."

She growled then glared at her father.

He just simply chuckled at her.

"Girl I created the glare, yours does nothing to me."

"Whatever, just leave so I can get ready."

Vegeta turned around then left her room closing the door behind him.

She sighed then ran her fingers through her wet hair.

Sapphire decided she wouldn't get in the shower since her father basically gave her one.

She put on a pair of skinny jeans, black converse, and put on a navy blue T-Shirt that said "Haters gonna hate" on it.

She walked down the stairs then opened the fridge grabbing an apple.

"Want anything else Sapphire?" Bulma asked.

"No I'm fine."

She turned around then saw her father eating some breakfast.

He smirked at her then chuckled at her glare.

"And Bulma, tomorrow don't let dad get me up, he keeps using cold water to get me up."

"Vegeta I told you to get her up not to give her a shower."

"Well thats the only way to wake her up, unless she wants me to use hot water instead." Vegeta said.

She growled under her breath then grabbed her fathers plate of food.

"If thats how its gonna be, looks like someone won't be needing this."

She smirked as he glared at her.

Sapphire opened the trash then threw it inside before flying out of CC at full speed.

"GET BACK HERE BRAT!"

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea."

She kept flying until she ran into someone.

When she looked up she saw Gohan in his Saiyaman costume.

"Gohan help me!"

"Whats wrong?"

"My dad is trying to kill me!"

"Why?"

"I kinda threw away his breakfast."

He sighed as he saw Vegeta stopping in front of him.

"Girl come here and face your punishment."

"If it means dying then no thanks."

"Vegeta just calm down, Bulma has more food at your house."

He growled then glared at Sapphire.

"Your gonna get it when you get home."

He turned around then flew back to Capsule Corporation.

"Next time don't throw away his food."

"I'll try to remember that."

They both flew to the school then landed on the roof.

Gohan pushed the button on his watch making the costume disappear.

When he looked up he saw a girl standing there.

"Oh no! She knows my secret!"

"Wha-!"

Sapphire was cut off as Gohan grabbed her wrist then dragged her to class.

"Seriously? Do that again and you'll pay."

"Sorry its just that girl knows I'm Saiyaman." Gohan whispered.

"Well who's fault is that?"

"I didn't see her at first!"

"Gohan! Sapphire!"

They both looked to the front of the class seeing the teacher looking at them.

"Yes."

"If you two are finished flirting you can tell me the answer to the problem I just said."

They both blushed at what the teacher said making everyone laugh.

Once everyone stopped laughing they looked at each other.

"We kinda weren't listening."

"Both of you stand out in the hall holding two buckets of water."

"Thats it? Thats easy." Sapphire said.

The teacher growled then pointed to the door.

Gohan started to get up but Sapphire stayed where she was.

"Sapphire come on."

"I don't want to."

"Looks like I have to do this the hard way."

"What are you-"

She stopped talking as Gohan picked her up then carried her out of the classroom.

Once he was outside of the classroom he set her down then gave her two buckets of water.

"That was messed up."

"Sorry that was the only way to get you out here."

She sighed then closed her eyes.

"Hey Gohan."

She opened her eyes when she heard a bubbly voice.

She saw a girl with red hair flirting with Gohan.

"Uh, hi Angela, why are you out here?"

"I was sent out for not paying attention."

Gohan nodded.

"I know your secret." She whispered.

"You do?"

"Yeah, and if you don't go on a date with me I will tell everyone!"

"But...!"

"Just do it Gohan, it won't be that bad." Sapphire said.

He sighed.

"Sure I'd love to."

"Great! Meet me at the movies around 7."

He nodded as she walked away.

"Wow, your first blackmailed date, how sweet."

Gohan glared at her then poured a bucket of water on her.

"Really! What is up with people pouring buckets of water on me!"

Gohan began to chuckle.

"But wait, if I go on this date how will I protect the city if someone is in trouble?"

"Beats me."

Gohan began to smile then looked at Sapphire.

He started to give her the puppy dog eyes which made her eyes widen.

"No way!"

"Please."

He bent down a little so they were eye level then leaned into her face.

She gulped at his closeness then sighed.

"FINE! But you owe me."

"Yay! Thanks!"

He dropped the buckets of water then hugged her.

Sapphire just sighed wondering how she got pulled into this one.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 5**_

* * *

Sapphire was sitting on her couch in her house watching Gohan pace back and forth.

He came over to her house after school then asked for date help from Bulma.

He was wearing jeans and a long sleeve navy blue shirt.

"Gohan calm down."

"How can I! What if she makes me marry her just to keep my secret to herself!"

"I totally doubt that."

Gohan turned to face her then noticed a bruise on her left cheek.

He walked over to her then grabbed her chin looking at it.

"What happened?"

"Dad was still angry about this morning so he went all out in the Gravity Room."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, this is nothing compared to the other things we have faced, like Cell and Frieza."

"True."

Sapphire looked at the time noticing it was 6:55.

"You better get going, you'll be late."

"But I don't know what to do on a date!"

"You'll survive, now give me the watch."

He nodded taking it off of his wrist then handing it to her.

"I just hope I don't have to end up wearing this."

"Its not too bad."

"Yeah okay, now run along."

He nodded as he flew out of CC towards the movie theater.

Sapphire sat down on the couch then turned on the TV to a horror movie.

Soon enough both Vegeta and Trunks joined her with buckets of popcorn and bottles of soda.

"These movies aren't scary at all." Vegeta said.

"You weren't saying that when a worm popped onto the TV."

Trunks and Sapphire chuckled at his blushing face.

"Oh shut up."

There movie was interrupted by a news report.

"It seems there is a fire on one of the buildings in Satan City, Videl Satan has arrived trying to put it out."

"They changed it at the best part!" Trunks said.

"I guess I better go help."

"What can you do?" Vegeta asked.

"Gohan gave me his costume and wants me to help if someone needs it."

She pushed the button making the costume cover her clothes in a snug fit.

"You look like a dork Sapphire." Trunks said.

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically.

She grabbed a pony tail then pulled her hair into a bun hiding it underneath the helmet.

She flew out of Capsule Corporation then flew towards the burning building.

Sapphire felt Videl's ki at the top of the building.

She saw a water tank about to crush her so she stopped it just in time.

"Hey its you."

"Uh, yeah." Sapphire said in a boy voice.

"Saiyaman we have to release the water so it takes care of the fire."

"On it."

Sapphire punched a hole in the tank causing the water to take care of the fire.

She grabbed onto all the people including Videl then placed them all carefully on the ground.

"Next time don't try to stop fires Videl, leave them to me."

Before Videl could say something Sapphire ran off.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Sapphire turned into an alleyway then flew to the top of a building.

She pushed the red button on the watch then jumped off the building standing by Gohan.

"Here's your watch."

"Thanks Sapphire your the best."

"No problem and because of this I missed the best part in a movie I was watching."

"Sorry."

"Its fine."

Gohan smiled then hugged Sapphire.

They both turned their heads towards Angela when they heard her gasp.

"Gohan! How dare you cheat on me! Because of that I will tell Sapphire your secret."

Gohan gulped.

"I saw Gohan two days ago in the locker room wearing teddy bear underwear."

Sapphire began to chuckle so she covered her mouth to stop it.

"Thats the secret you knew about?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, what did you think I knew?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

Gohan watched Angela walk away then looked towards Sapphire who was still laughing.

"Okay you had your laugh."

"Sorry its just so funny! The worlds savior wearing teddy bear underwea!"

"Bequiet."

Sapphire looked at Gohan noticing the embarssed look on his face.

She smiled then kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, its actually kinda...cute."

Gohan blushed as Sapphire smiled at him.

"Its not cute."

"Yes it is, a teenager wearing teddy bear underware, nothing cuter, besides Goten he is adorable."

Gohan blushed then looked at Sapphire.

"Besides that, thanks again for saving those people."

"No problem and I suggest you get rid of the cape."

"Alright."

"Bye Gohan see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Sapphire kissed his cheek one last time before flying to Capsule Corp.

When she got there she smiled at the sight.

Vegeta and Trunks were asleep but Trunks had his head on Vegeta's lap.

Sapphire grabbed a camera then took a picture before going to her room.

She sat on her bed then picked up a picture on her nightstand of her and Gohan after the fight with Cell.

She smiled at the picture then got under her covers before going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 6 **_

* * *

Sapphire woke up the next morning then sat up in her bed.

She smirked as an idea came to her mind.

After a couple of minutes Vegeta came into her room with another bucket of cold water.

As he was about to pour the water on her, Sapphire came up behind him pouring water on him.

He turned around then glared at her.

She smirked at him then grabbed the bucket of water in his hands.

"I just love payback, don't you?"

He then smirked at her.

"Your getting better, keep it up and you'll have less cold showers."

She smiled then poured the bucket over his head leaving it there.

"If I keep it up you'll be the one getting cold showers."

"I'll be in the kitchen."

She smirked as her father walked out of the room then took a shower.

When she got out she dressed in black skinny jeans, low top converse, a white tank top, and a jean jacket left open.

She ran down the stairs then grabbed a pear before flying into the sky.

As she was flying she saw Gohan up ahead so she flew beside him.

"Whats up Saiyaman?"

"Nothing much, Goten was wondering when you would visit though."

"I might stop by tomorrow."

"He'll be excited."

"I bet, he is just like Kakkarot, so happy and loving."

Gohan smiled then nodded.

As they were flying a helicopter flew in front of them.

"Videl?" Sapphire said.

"Sapphire, how are you flying?"

"Its something I was taught as a child, do you need something?"

"I want to know the secret identity of Saiyaman."

"My identity is me." Gohan said.

"I will find out your identity Saiyaman."

Gohan gulped as he grabbed Sapphires hand then flew away.

He flew into the air but she still followed him.

Gohan landed on the ground then began to pant.

"Next time don't fly so fast."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They both gasped as Videl's helicopter landed in front of them.

She stepped out of it then approached Gohan.

"Who are you?"

"I am...Saiyaman!"

He posed in one of the stupidest looking poses ever.

Sapphire slapped her forehead.

"Right now you look like one of the members of the Ginyu Force."

"Ginyu Force?" Videl said.

"Its none of your business."

"Since you seem so close to Saiyaman you must know his secret identity, who is he?"

"I don't answer to anyone."

"Just tell me already! I have to know!"

Sapphire growled then grabbed his wrist then flew off hiding in an alley.

"Videl is getting really annoying." Gohan said.

"You said it, now change back into your clothes."

He nodded pressing the button.

They both arrived at school then took their seats.

Videl ran in a second after looking flushed.

"Hello Videl, please take your seat." The teacher said.

She nodded as she sat down.

After a little while she got a call from the police saying some gang was holding the mayor hostage.

"I have to go."

"Be careful!" Erasa yelled.

Gohan looked at Sapphire with pleading eyes.

She rolled her eyes then took the watch putting her hair into a bun.

She rose her hand asking if she could use the bathroom.

"You just got here Sapphire, you can hold it."

"But its a girl problem."

"Alright fine, but hurry up."

She nodded as she put the watch on her wrist then running to the roof.

She pushed the button making the costume fly on then flew towards where Videl was at.

When she arrived she saw Videl leaning againest a wall with a scratch on her cheek.

"Who are you?" Rock asked.

"The name is Saiyaman, why are you all hurting a defenseless girl?"

"How is your name Saiyaman when you look more like a girl?"

"Um...I get my body structure from my mother."

"You even sound like a girl."

"Would you all shutup and fight!"

"If your so eager to die then okay."

The man with the red shirt tried to shoot her but she simply caught all the bullets then knocked him out.

She did the same to them all except for the leader named Rock.

"Strange, you look like a man I use to know named Nappa."

"Well whoever this Nappa guy is, he couldn't be as strong as me."

"Your right, he was stronger."

The man growled before trying to punch her but she blocked it with a finger.

She flicked him in the head making him fly into the wall.

Sapphire untied the Mayor then helped him up.

"Thank you, what is your name?"

"Saiyaman."

"No, your real name."

"I would like to know the same thing." Videl said.

"Like I said its Saiyaman."

"I don't buy it and this morning you looked different from the way you look now, your much shorter and your voice is different."

"I think something must be wrong with you because I'm the complete same, good day everyone."

Sapphire flew into the sky towards OSH.

When she got there she took off the outfit then went back to class.

She gave the watch back to Gohan then sighed.

"Thanks."

"Sure, that girl is so annoying though."

Gohan chuckled.

* * *

When class was out the two saiyans were walking out with Sharpener, Erasa, and Videl.

"You know whats really weird Videl."

"What Erasa?"

"When you left to go help the mayor, Sapphire left at the exact same time."

"Really?"

Videl turned around looking at Sapphire.

She had her arms crossed and was scowling.

When she noticed Videl was staring at her she gave her a glare.

"Yeah, then she came back around the time you did."

"Are you both finished talking about me yet?" Sapphire asked.

Both Sapphire and Gohan walked off leaving Videl very confused.

"I think there might be more then one Saiyaman."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 7** _

* * *

Sapphire sighed as she sat on the couch with her brother Trunks.

She got home from school and just finished up training with her father and brother.

She looked over at Trunks seeing that he was falling asleep.

She chuckled then picked him up in her arms then carried him to his room.

When she left his room after laying him down she felt a familiar powerlevel outside of CC.

She dressed in a red tank top that showed a little of her stomach, purple fighting pants, a blue sash above her pants, and saiyan boots in the colors of gray and yellow.

**A/N To see what she looks like just go to this link:**

** ?qh=§ion;=&q=pan+with+her+hair+down#/d51gwj0**

When she ran out of of Capsule Corp she saw Goten on the flying Nimbus.

"Goten? What are you doing here?"

"I think Gohan is gonna need your help."

"Why? Is he in trouble?"

"Some man stole Chobi and when Toh Toh and his wife find out we all are in trouble."

"Alright, I will go help Gohan and you go back to your house."

He nodded as he flew away.

Sapphire put her hair in a high pony-tail then transformed into a super saiyan sensing out Gohan's powerlevel.

When she found him Videl was fighting him.

She ran up to them then pulled Videl away knocking her to the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your brother told me to come help, now just call me...The Golden Fighter."

He nodded as he went to pick up Chobi but Videl stopped him.

"Your a kidnapper Saiyaman and your girlfriend is too."

They both blushed.

"He is not my boyfriend and he is trying to help."

"How? By stealing this guy from his owner?"

"No, imagine how big his parents are and once they find out he is gone, this city will be gone."

"I don't believe you."

They all gasped as they heard some cries from dinosaurs.

"Maybe that will make you believe her." Gohan said.

"I hope they reconigze your voice."

"Maybe they will reconigze you, you have met them before."

"I'll try."

Sapphire flew up to Toh Toh then stepped in his line of vision.

"Toh Toh! Stop! Chobi is fine!"

He screeched then hit Sapphire with his claws making her get some cuts on her face.

"Oh no! Are you okay!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah just a few scratches! They don't reconigze me! You try!"

Gohan nodded.

They both flew down trying to kill the people.

Sapphire looked down at Videl noticing she was holding Chobi.

She growled as she saw Toh Toh's wife about to attack her.

Sapphire fazed in front of Videl as his wife scratched at her back causing her tank top to rip off revealing her sports bra.

She fell to the ground aching in pain.

Gohan ran by her side then comforted her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah my back just stings."

"Stay down I'll get them to stop."

Sapphire nodded.

"Toh Toh, please stop! I'm your friend! It's Go...!"

He stopped as Videl looked up at him.

She smirked at him.

He gulped then looked back up at Toh Toh.

"TOH TOH!"

Toh Toh stopped attacking everyone then landed on the ground.

"I'm glad he could reconigze your voice." Sapphire said.

Gohan took Chobi from Videl placing him near Toh Toh and his wife.

"I know your Gohan, Saiyaman." Videl said.

"What! Your crazy!"

"And I know that girl is Sapphire."

Sapphire stood up then stood beside Gohan.

"I don't know who this Sapphire is but I'm not her."

"Its the fact you sound, act, and all around look like her."

Sapphire growled.

"Lets go."

She grabbed Gohans wrist as they flew away with Toh Toh, his wife, and Chobi.

After a little while Sapphire, Gohan, and Goten were flying with Chobi and his family.

"Thanks for the help Sapphire, I couldn't do it without you."

"No problem, what are friends for."

He smiled then grabbed her hand causing her to blush.

He pulled her closer to him as he flashed out of his Saiyaman costume.

"Gohan and Sapphire sitting in a tree-"

He was cut off by Gohan glaring at him.

Sapphire giggled at this then flew over to Goten then picked him up.

She kissed the top of his head as she put him on her back.

"Looks like I won over your girlfriend Gohan."

"She isn't my girlfriend Goten."

"Thats why you always mumble her name in your sleep."

"I do not!"

"Sure you don't..._Sapphire_..._Sapphire_."

Sapphire chuckled at Gohans blushing face.

"Goten I will tell mom you have been training with Trunks."

"Aw, thats not fair."

"Don't be so hard on him Gohan, he is just a kid." Sapphire said.

"But he..."

Sapphire looked at him making him stop talking.

Goten called the Nimbus then got back on it.

"Do you really say my name when your sleeping?"

"Um...well...I don't know."

Sapphire giggled then leaned over to him.

"Well I think its kinda sweet."

She kissed his cheek then waved to them before flying away.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 8 **_

* * *

As Sapphire was flying to school the next day she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around not seeing or sensing anyone.

She shrugged her shoulders they continued to fly until someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

Sapphire turned around then smiled seeing Gohan smiling at her.

"May I help you?"

"No, I just wanted to give you a hug."

"From behind?"

"Yeah, its like a surprise hug."

Sapphire chuckled then kissed his nose making him blush.

When he let go of her he saw a band-aid on her cheek.

"Why do you have a band-aid on your cheek.

"I was bleeding a little from what happened yesterday."

"Oh, me too."

She nodded as she noticed his scratch.

"We better get to school, we're already a little late."

"Right."

They both flew towards the school and were running through the hall when a locker shut behind them.

They turned around then groaned as they saw Videl.

"What do you want pig-tails?"

"I know your secret."

"What secret?" Gohan asked.

"I know your Saiyaman and your the Golden Fighter from yesterday."

"No we aren't."

"Then how come you have scratches on your face?"

Videl pulled the band-aid off of Sapphires cheek.

She looked at Gohan who nodded his head.

"Yeah okay, he is Saiyaman and I was the Golden Fighter."

"I knew it!"

"So what are you gonna do? Tell the press? Tell the whole word?"

"I want you to teach me how to fly."

Gohan gasped.

"Why me?"

"Because Sapphire doesn't like me and if you don't your secret will be spread among the school."

"Just do it Gohan, it can't be that bad."

"Fine."

"And another thing, you both have to enter in the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna see the way you two fight."

"Sure I'm game to win."

"As if you would win Sapphire, I would." Gohan said.

"Wanna bet?"

"You know it."

"Gohan you still have to teach me how to fly." Videl said.

"Alright."

She smiled then waved to them as she walked away.

"When will I ever not get blackmailed?"

"Don't ask me."

Sapphire walked to class with Gohan hot on her heels.

When school was over the two saiyans were flying home when they saw a plane about to crash.

Gohan looked over at her with a smile.

She smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead hero, I will be at Capsule Corp waiting for you."

"Thanks Sapphire, your the best."

She nodded as Gohan flew towards the plane stopping it from crashing.

She landed in front of Capsule Corp then walked in being kicked in the face.

She stood up seeing her father smirking at her.

"Dad what was that for!"

"You must always have your guard up."

She growled at him as she stood up.

"Next time wait until we're in the gravity room, last time we weren't Bulma nearly broke our eardrums."

Vegeta chuckled at the memory.

"I'm amazed your mate isn't here."

"My mate? What are you talking about?" Sapphire asked.

"Kakkarots eldest brat."

Sapphire blushed at her fathers smirking face.

"He isn't my mate, just a friend."

"You say that now, and just to let you know I approve of it since he has saiyan blood in him."

"Whatever."

Vegeta chuckled as his daughter stomped into the kitchen.

After a little while Gohan came over asking Bulma for a new mask to hide his face.

"Why do you want to change the helmet?"

"Well if I enter the tournament they don't allow headgear."

"Hm, I think I have something."

After a couple of minutes Gohan was wearing a turban with some sunglasses.

"This is great! What do you think Sapphire?"

"I think the outfit is worse then before."

"I agree." Trunks said.

"Well you better like it because once you win your face will be plastered everywhere."

"Who says he is going to win?" Vegeta said.

"Who could beat him?" Bulma asked.

"Yours truely."

"Your entering the tournament too dad?"

"Of course and while the half-breed was studying and flirting with my daughter I have been through non-stop training."

"I have not been flirting with her!" Gohan said.

Everyone chuckled at Gohans red face.

_"If you all are entering I might as well."_

They all looked around for the voice.

"Dad? Is that you?" Gohan asked.

_"Yes its me son, its so good to hear your voice."_

"Dad its really you!"

_"Sapphire, Trunks, have you both not been telling Gohan the truth about his outfit?"_

"Its good to hear you Kakkarot, but are you really going to compete?" Sapphire asked.

_"Yeah, Baba said I can come back for a day!"_

"Thats great! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

_"I will see you all soon, good bye!"_

"Wow, I can't believe we all are going to see Kakkarot again." Sapphire said.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone, see you all later."

"Bye Gohan!"

Trunks, Sapphire, and Bulma all waved to Gohan as he flew away.

Vegeta stepped behind them then placed a hand on his kids shoulders.

"Time for some serious training brats."

Trunks and Sapphire looked at each other before gulping.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 9 **_

* * *

Sapphire woke up the next morning sore as anything.

They ran out of sensu beans so Sapphire has to heal the old natural way.

She saw Trunks run into her room then sit on her bed.

"Piccolo stopped by and dropped off some sensu beans, here ya go."

"Thanks."

She grabbed the bean then ate it feeling the soreness go away.

"Are you gonna train with me and dad today?"

"No, I think I might go train with Gohan and Goten."

"Okay, tell them I said hi."

She nodded as she dressed in her usual fighting outfit then left for Gohans.

**A/N Her usual fighting outfit will be the one at this link:**

** ?qh=§ion;=&q=pan+with+her+hair+down#/d51gwj0**

When she got to Gohans she knocked on the door seeing ChiChi answer.

"Hello Sapphire, how have you been?"

"Fine, are Gohan or Goten here?"

"Yes they are, they're in the kitchen."

She nodded as she walked in.

"'Phire!" Goten yelled.

He jumped out of his seat then hugged her.

"Its good to see you squirt."

"What are you doing here Sapphire?" Gohan asked.

"I was wondering if I could train with you and Goten."

"Sure, that sounds great."

She smiled as they ran out of their house towards a secluded area.

When they got there Gohan looked behind them not seeing Goten.

"I guess we were too fast for him."

"Think again Gohan."

He looked to where Sapphire was pointing see him playing with a dinosaur.

"Goten! We are gonna be training if you need us!"

They both faced each other then transformed into super saiyans.

Gohan was about to launch himself at Sapphire but fell flat on his face when Goten interrupted.

"Hey guys lookie."

"What is it Goten." Sapphire asked.

"A bug."

"Thats nice."

After a little bit they both tried battling again but got interrupted...again.

"Look guys! This guy is bigger then the bug."

"Goten put him down! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but we are trying to spar." Gohan said.

Goten frowned.

Sapphire and Gohan faced each other then got in fighting stances.

Sapphire ran towards Gohan hitting him in the face.

He grabbed her fist then slammed her into the ground then punching her stomach.

She coughed a little before blasting Gohan off of her.

They both sparred for a little while then stopped.

"Good spar."

"Yeah, but where is-"

"GOHAN! Look at this guy! He's a big one."

Sapphire gasped as Goten held onto a T-Rex's tail.

The T-Rex tried slamming him into a mountain but the two saiyans blasted it making him fall to the ground.

"Goten you need to be more careful, how do you think mom would feel if I came home and told her you were dead!"

Goten frowned.

"I'm sorry Gohan."

"Its okay Goten, just sit still while we spar alright." Sapphire said.

He nodded as he sat on a rock.

Sapphire and Gohan both sparred for hours but came to a stop.

Gohan looked over at Goten then smiled.

"Hey squirt, wanna help us with something?"

He smiled then nodded.

After the 3 of them picked up millions of small rocks they stacked them in a pile.

"Alright, you throw those rocks at us as hard as you can without crossing this line."

"Don't you think we should move the line back a little?"

"Don't worry about it, we are really fast." Gohan said.

"Okay here it comes."

When Goten threw the first rock Sapphire and Gohan ducked as it went right through the mountain.

"Woah Goten, where did you learn how to throw?" Sapphire asked.

"How about we move the line back a little farther."

Once they were ready Goten started throwing the rocks again.

After they were almost out of rocks Goten stopped.

Sapphire and Gohan stared at him wondering what was the matter.

"Since mom isn't here can I be like you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, a super saiyan."

The teens looked at each other then looked back at Goten.

"Sure, but we have to teach you how to trans-"

Gohan stopped talking when Gotens hair and eyes changed color.

"How did you learn how to transform Goten?" Sapphire asked.

"Once when I was fighting with mom."

"Wow, you are the second youngest super saiyan." Gohan said.

"Second? Who is the first?"

"Your looking at her."

"You were the youngest Sapphire?"

"Yep, when I saw my dad die, I transformed when I was 5 years old."

"Woah, can I train with you two now?"

"Sure, but I know I won't be holding back." Sapphire said.

"Me either."

They all smirked at each other before sparring.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 10 **_

* * *

After Sapphire, Goten, and Gohan finish sparring they decide to head back to the Son house.

When they got there Sapphire's eyes got wide when she saw Videl.

"Gohan why is Videl here?"

"I don't know."

They both pulled ChiChi and Videl away from each other as they began to yell.

"Videl why are you here?"

"Remember you promised to teach me how to fly and just by not going to school will stop me."

"How did you find out where he lives?" Sapphire asked.

"It was in the schools records."

"Alright I will teach you how to fly."

"But big brother you said you would teach me." Goten said.

Gohan frowned then looked at Sapphire with puppy dog eyes.

She sighed then kneeled down to Gotens size.

"While Gohan is teaching Videl I will teach you, how does that sound?"

"Awesome!"

Sapphire ruffled his hair then stood up.

"Thanks Sapphire."

"No problem and you need to quit using those eyes on me."

"Sorry its a habit."

Sapphire smiled as she shook her head.

The four of them all ran to another secluded area but with more grass.

Goten and Sapphire seperated themselves from Gohan and Videl.

"Alright, just push your energy below you."

Goten nodded as he concentrated.

Sapphire watched him with her arms crossed.

He began to float off of the ground in a funny way.

"Look! I'm doing it!"

"Good job Goten just don't fly too high above the ground."

He turned around then lost concentration making himself fall to the ground.

Sapphire gasped then ran over to him.

"Thats why you start off by flying low."

"When will that lady leave?"

"Once Gohan teaches her how to fly."

"Is Gohan gonna marry her?"

"I don't think so, he doesn't like her that much."

"Yeah your right, he is in love with you."

Sapphire blushed then stood up.

"Ready to try again?"

Goten stood up then nodded.

After a couple of minutes Goten was flying like a pro.

Sapphire smiled then walked over to Gohan, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Your brother now knows how to fly."

"Really? Thanks Sapphire, I owe you one."

"Is Videl making progress?"

"Kinda, she started to float a little off of the ground."

"Well hurry up and teach her, I wanna train."

"Will do."

Sapphire sat on the ground behind Gohan watching him teach Videl.

Goten flew into Sapphires lap then sighed.

"I can't believe I can fly!"

"Well you can."

"Thanks for teaching me Sapphire, your the best."

"No problem."

Sapphire and Goten both eventually fell asleep as Gohan taught Videl.

Sapphire was woken up by someone tapping the side of her head.

She opened her eyes to see Videl tapping her head with her shoe.

"What?"

"You fell asleep."

"Okay."

Sapphire sat up then stretched her arms.

She looked down at Goten then shook him making him open his eyes.

"Where is Gohan?"

"Right here squirt."

They both saw Gohan standing behind Videl.

"I'm gonna get going, my dad is probably wondering where I am."

"Alright bye!"

Videl threw her capsule making her helicopter appear.

"Hey Videl maybe you should cut your hair." Gohan said.

"Why?"

"An opponent can grab onto it easily when your fighting them."

Videl looked down at Sapphire.

Sapphire was laying on her back looking at the sky.

"Why doesn't Sapphire cut her hair."

"Because once I cut my hair it stays like that, it won't grow back to this length."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm a say-"

She was cut off by Gohans hand covering her mouth.

"Bye Videl!"

Videl rose an eyebrow then got in her helicopter flying away.

As Gohans hand wouldn't come off of her mouth, Sapphire licked his hand.

"Ew!"

He pulled his hand away then wiped her spit on his pants.

"Well you wouldn't move your hand."

"So you licked my hand?"

"Your lucky I didn't bite you."

"Can we go home Gohan?" Goten asked.

"Sure thing squirt."

"I guess I will see you two tomorrow."

"Bye Sapphire!"

"Bye Goten."

She picked him up then kissed his head before placing him on the ground.

She walked over to Gohan then kissed his cheek also before flying back to CC.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 11 **_

* * *

Sapphire landed in the front of Capsule Corporation then walked in.

She saw Trunks asleep on the couch so she picked him up.

As she was about to walk up the stairs her father fazed in front of her.

"Whats up dad."

"Where have you been?"

"I told Trunks I was going over to Gohans to train."

"Pitiful, the half-breed is no fighter."

"Dad don't forget Gohan has reached super saiyan 2."

Vegeta growled.

"Don't remind me."

"Well if you would excuse me I'm gonna put Trunks to bed."

He grunted then moved out of her way.

She walked up the stairs then entered Trunks room laying him on his bed then kissing his forehead.

When she left she yawned then walked to her own room then fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up in the morning she screamed then fell out of her bed when she saw Goten on her bed.

"Goten why are you in my room?"

"Gohan told me to come get you."

"Fine, fine, I'm coming."

She ruffled his hair then pushed him out of her room then shut the door.

Sapphire walked into the bathroom then took her shower which woke her up a little.

When she got out she dressed in her usual fighting outfit then walked out of her room.

She saw Goten bothering her father which was making him very angry.

"Goten lets get going before my dad blows a fuse."

"Okay, bye Mr. Veggie!"

Vegeta growled.

Sapphire walked out of CC then flew into the sky with Goten following.

As they landed in front of his house she saw Gohan kicking the air.

"Hey Sapphire."

"Hey, and next time you send Goten to get me tell him not to come into my room."

"Alright, now lets get going."

Sapphire and Goten nodded as they all began to jog.

"Is this the training you wanted Goten?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah!"

They all got knocked to the ground by a helicopter flying over them.

When they all stood up they saw Videl walking out of the helicopter with shorter hair.

"Nice haircut Videl." Sapphire said.

"Thanks, I decided to take Gohans advice."

She nodded.

"Not to be rude but why are you here again Videl?" Gohan asked.

"I want to be able to fly like a pro, so I won't leave until I can."

Gohan sighed.

Sapphire chuckled then put a hand on Gohans forearm.

"You are as nice as your father."

"Yeah I know and sometimes thats a problem."

"Hey Gohan while your teaching Videl to fly can Sapphire spar with me?" Goten asked.

"Sure thing squirt, but go easy on him."

Sapphire nodded as they flew away.

After an hour Sapphire and Goten decided to take a break by laying on the ground and staring at the sky.

"Sapphire, what is my dad like?"

Sapphire looked over at him.

"Your father is a nice man with a kind heart, he can sometimes be not so bright, but gets very serious when it comes to fighting."

"Is he a hero?"

"Yeah...he is."

"Awesome."

Sapphire looked at Goten then smiled.

"You and Gohan are just like him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your both kind, you both look like him, and you both are very strong fighters."

Goten smiled.

"Your the best Sapphire."

"I know, wanna see what Gohan is doing?"

"Sure."

They both sat up then flew over where Gohan and Videl were.

Sapphire saw that Videl was now flying like a pro.

"She can finally fly now."

"Thats good, you would make a good teacher." Sapphire said.

"Thanks."

Videl landed on the ground then smiled.

"Thanks for the help Gohan."

"No problem."

"I bet you could meet our dad at the tournament, the lady is bringing him." Goten said.

"Your not supposed to talk about that Goten!" Gohan yelled.

Goten gasped then covered his mouth.

"Oh I get it, your parents are divorced and your father got married to another woman."

"Divorce? What is that?" Sapphire asked.

"Your kidding right?"

"No I'm completely serious."

"Its when a married couple doesn't love each other anymore and they split up."

"Oh, Kakkarot can't divorce his mate, they are bonded forever."

"Kakkarot? Bonded? What are you talking about?"

"Things you wouldn't understand."

"Are your parents bonded Sapphire?" Goten asked.

"I know my father is bonded to Bulma but he was never bonded to my mother."

"What happened to your mother?" Videl asked.

Sapphire looked to the ground as bad memories came back.

"Sapphire? You alright?" Gohan asked.

"W-What? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Did something bad happen to your mother?"

Sapphire looked up and glared at Videl.

"The day I was born a tyrant killed my mother, are you happy now!" Sapphire yelled.

They all stared at her as she sat down.

"Tyrant? Well I'm sorry for asking Sapphire, see you guys at the tournament." Videl said.

She flew into the sky flying back to her home.

Goten looked at Sapphire then sat in her lap hugging her.

She smiled then hugged him back.

"I think we all should get home, its getting late."

Sapphire nodded as they all stood up.

"See you guys in a few days."

"Your not coming by tomorrow?" Goten asked.

"No, I think I'm gonna train with my dad and Trunks."

"Alright and I'm sorry about your mother."

"Its fine Gohan, see you guys later."

She kissed Gohans cheek then flew into the sky back to CC.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 12 **_

* * *

A couple days went by and it was finally time for the Tournament.

Bulma picked everyone up and they were flying in her fathers plane.

Sapphire was sitting beside Gohan, mind training.

She opened her eyes when Gohan tapped her shoulder.

"What?"

"Well I was saying that none of us should go super saiyan."

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"Well if they see us transform they could reconigze us from the Cell Games."

"Gohan does have a good point, then they would find out your names and addresses from the entry forms then there would be reporters all over my lawn!"

"There usually are anyway." Sapphire said.

"I don't see what the big deal is, when the reporters come I will just blow them up."

Sapphire rolled her eyes at her father.

"Vegeta." Bulma warned.

"Fine, fine, we will not transform during the tournament."

"Hopefully this way I can stand a chance againest you guys." Krillin said.

When they arrived at the tournament everyone was looking around for Goku.

"I wonder where he is." Yamcha said.

"I will go look around for him." Puar said.

As Puar was going to leave Goku fazed in front of everyone.

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

Everyone gasped, smiled, and cried seeing their old friend back.

"Are you all just gonna stand there or are you gonna hug me?"

They all ran up to Goku then hugged him except for a few people like Sapphire.

"I missed you so much Goku."

"And I missed you ChiChi."

He looked behind her leg seeing a minature him standing there.

"Hey ChiChi there is a tiny me standing behind your leg."

"Goten its alright." ChiChi said.

Goku moved everyone aside then approached Goten.

"Hi, I'm Goku."

"I'm Goten."

They both stared at each other for a little bit until Goten hugged Goku.

Sapphire smiled at the sight since Goten never had the chance to ever meet Goku.

Once everyone finished hugging and talking to Goku they all signed themselves in.

Sapphire was walking beside Gohan with her arms crossed as they walked towards the fighting area.

"Hello there! Who are you all?" A woman asked.

"I'm only here back from the dead."

Sapphire slapped her forehead.

She poked Goku's arm making him look at her.

"Oh hey Sapphire, how have you been?"

"Fine and Kakkarot you shouldn't tell people your back from the dead."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Okay."

As they tried to ask more questions Piccolo made the camera explode.

"Thanks for doing that Piccolo." Sapphire said.

"No problem."

"Hey Gohan! Sapphire!"

The teens turned around when they saw Videl running towards them.

Sapphire groaned then put on her usual scowl.

"Hey Videl."

"I'm so glad you guys made it."

"Yeah we know, now if you'll excuse us."

Sapphire grabbed Gohans arm then started to walk away with him.

When they walked through the entrance Sapphire was shocked from the amount of fighters.

"A lot of people qualify for this tournament."

"Yeah most people do it for the fame or fortune, never the fun."

"Something is wrong with those people then."

Gohan nodded his head.

He bent down to pick up a frog from the ground when Sharpener jumped down landing on his head.

"Why did Sharpener do that?" Gohan asked.

"Who knows, he's stupid."

Sapphire walked over to where her father was then sighed.

"Everyone before we start choosing who will fight in the tournament, Hercule Satan will make an appearence!"

Everyone cheered except for the Z Fighters.

"Isn't he the one who said he beat Cell?" Goku asked.

"Yeah he is." Gohan answered.

Hercule came out holding up two fingers then took off his belt.

"WHO WANTS THIS!"

Everyone cheered.

He smirked then approached the punching machine then punched it making it go to 172.

"I hope at least one of you will put up a good fight."

Hercule then walked out leaving the fighters to talk.

"I will knock his head off." Sapphire said.

"Calm down Sapphire, he probably means well."

"I doubt that Kakkarot."

"Now we will call up the fighters to punch the machine!" The Annonucer said.

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"First up...Mrs. 18."

"Take it easy." Krillin said.

She walked up to the machine then lightly hit it making it go to 772.

"You call taking that easy!"

"Its not my fault these guys are weaklings."

"Try again miss."

18 hit it again making it go in the 200 range.

The rest of the Z Fighters stepped up to hit it then it was Vegeta's turn.

"You guys have another one of those things right?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes why?"

Vegeta punched the machine making it break.

"Thats why."

Vegeta crossed his arms then walked back to Goku and the others.

"Hey Vegeta I think the kids divison is up first, wanna go watch?" Goku asked.

"Sure its better then this lame show."

Everyone made a path for them as they walked through.

"Thanks a lot dad, now we have to wait."

"You'll live girl."

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

They watched them walk away then turned to each other.

"They better hurry up with that machine."

Gohan nodded.

"Who were those guys?" Videl asked.

"People we know."

"Why did that one guy call you girl?"

"Because that is my father."

"And the one with the orange gi was my dad." Gohan said.

Videl watched the Z Fighters walk away with a curious look on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 13 **_

* * *

Gohan and Sapphire were still waiting in line as they heard Goten's name over the speakers.

"Aw man, we're gonna miss Gotens match!" Gohan said.

"Don't worry, I think they are almost done bringing the next machine out."

Gohan nodded.

"Hey Gohan I have a question."

"What is it Sapphire."

"Did you ever notice those two men back there?"

Gohan looked to where she was pointing seeing a man with purple skin and another with red staring at them.

"No, I couldn't even sense their powerlevel."

"I have, they have been watching you and your father like hawks."

"I wonder why, I haven't ever met them before."

"Maybe your father met them in Otherworld."

"Maybe."

An hour went by and the two saiyans finally got qualified for the tournament.

"Lets get to the match! Goten and Trunks are fighting."

Gohan nodded his head.

They both ran to where the Z Fighters were then watched the fight.

"Good thing you got here guys, the match just started." Goku said.

"Awesome, they took a while with the punching machine."

"Yeah since someone decided to break it!" Sapphire said.

Vegeta looked over at Sapphire then smirked.

"You got time alone to spend with your mate, you should be thanking me."

"Mate? What are you talking about Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Its clear enough to see that your brat likes mine."

"Is that true Gohan?"

Gohan looked to the ground as he blushed.

"Gohan likes Sapphire." Krillin said in a singy song voice.

"Gohan is that red paint or are you blushing?" Goku said.

"Would you all be quiet and focus on the fight!" Sapphire snapped.

"See Kakkarot, my brat and yours like each other."

Sapphire growled.

"Hey Gohan, Sapphire."

"Oh please tell me its not who I think it is." Sapphire mumbled.

She turned around to see Videl walking towards them.

"Hey Videl." Gohan said.

"Why did you two come up here?"

"We are watching our brothers fight and clearly Trunks is winning." Sapphire said.

Videl looked behind Sapphire to see Vegeta leaning againest the wall.

"Is that your father Sapphire?"

"Yeah he is, why?"

"Just wondering, I don't really see a resemblence."

"Its because the girl looks exactly like her mother." Vegeta said.

Videl nodded.

They all looked back to the fight seeing Trunks blast Goten out of the ring.

"Way to go Trunks!" Sapphire yelled.

"Aw man, poor Goten." Gohan said.

"Looks like your youngest brat lost Kakkarot."

"Too bad but Trunks surely is strong, you must train him well Vegeta."

Vegeta growled wanting Goku to be jealous.

"If you mean training him every single day to be stronger then Gohan, then yeah he trains him well." Sapphire said.

"I think Trunks gets to face Mr. Satan now." Krillin said.

"We already know who is going to win so lets get something to eat."

"I agree with my brat lets go."

"Don't you all want to watch my fathers fight?" Videl asked.

"I know stronger house plants then him."

Sapphire chuckled at her fathers meaning for a Saibamen.

Videl growled at him then looked to Sapphire and Gohan.

"Are you two going to stay?"

"I'm really hungry."

Gohan grabbed her arm then pulled her to the side.

"Sapphire lets just watch the fight for Videl's sake."

Sapphire pouted.

"Fine, but you owe me."

Gohan smiled at her then nodded.

"You all go ahead, we'll stay here."

They all nodded as they walked away.

Sapphire sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey Sapphire?"

"What."

"Where did your father get the name Vegeta? It doesn't sound like a normal name."

"Its because he was named after his home pla-"

Gohan put a hand over her mouth then smiled.

"He was named after his father."

Videl nodded.

"Ow!"

Sapphire smirked as Gohan pulled his hand off of her mouth.

"Well you put your hand over my mouth."

"So you bite me?"

"Well I couldn't lick your hand, you have gloves on."

Sapphire smirked at him before turning to the ring.

She saw him punch Hercule out of the ring which made her laugh.

"Now that we know who won can we go eat?"

"Sure, coming Videl?"

"Uh, sure."

The three teens all walked towards the buffet seeing the two full-blooded saiyans stuffing their faces.

"Hey Gohan! Sapphire! Theres enough for everyone!" Goku said.

"Yum! I hope its better then Bulma's cooking."

"Oh it is." Vegeta said.

"So what happened between Hercule and Trunks?" Krillin asked.

"Trunks beat Hercule with one punch." Gohan said.

Sapphire looked at her father seeing a smile on his face.

She sighed then sat down beside her father then began to eat everything on the table like the saiyans.

After piles and piles of plates the saiyans finally finished eating.

"You saiyans are like bottomless pits."

"Whats a saiyan?" Videl asked.

Sapphire looked up at Krillin sending him a glare.

"Uh nothing! Just a slip of tounge!"

They all stood up then left the buffet room.

"Wow I ate so much! If I have to fight any of you please don't punch me in the gut!"

"We better get to the fighting area, I think they are going to pick who fights who soon." 18 said.

"I know if I'm fighting Kakkarot I'm going to punch him in the gut."

"Aw, no mercy."

They all stopped walking when they saw the two mysterious fighters smiling at them.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 14 **_

* * *

The Z Fighters stared at the two mysterious men as they stared back at them.

The one with purple skin and a white mohawk stood in front of Goku.

"Are you Goku by any chance?"

"Yes."

"I look forward to competing againest you."

Sapphire looked at the man as she was standing beside Goku on his right.

"You could say I'm one of your biggest fans; may I shake your hand?"

"Of course."

Goku held his hand out as the man grabbed it then shook his hand.

The man smiled then looked at Sapphire.

"You are as brave as everyone says."

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"You will find out in time, good day everyone."

He looked at Sapphire then Vegeta.

"It was nice meeting you Princess Sapphire."

And with that they walked away.

"I have a bad feeling about them, they are strong."

Sapphire was still shocked about that man knowing she was a princess.

"Why did that man call Sapphire a princess?" Videl asked.

"Thats what I want to know." Vegeta said.

"How is it possible that he could know I'm a princess? The Saiyans are a half-way dead race."

"It is very strange, whoever he is that man has an interest in Goku and Sapphire."

Goku and Sapphire looked at each other.

"How about we all just go find out who we are going to fight." 18 said.

They all nodded as they walked into the fighting area.

When they got there Sapphire saw a man with a weird outfit staring at them all.

He weirdly walked away making her chuckle a little.

When they finished picking numbers this is who would be fighting who:

**_1) Krillin vs. Pintar _**

**_2) Shin vs. Ma junior _**

**_3) Sapphire vs. Spopovich _**

**_4) Kibito vs. Gohan _**

**_5) 18 vs. Hercule _**

**_6) Goku vs. Vegeta _**

**_7) Mighty Mask vs. Videl _**

**_8) Yamu vs. Killa_**

Sapphire noticed the smirk on her fathers face at who he was fighting.

"That Spopovich guy looks really serious." Krillin said.

"Sapphire can beat him, she is strong enough."

"Thanks for the confidence Gohan."

He smiled then nodded.

"Gohan likes Sapphire!"

"Shut up Krillin!"

Sapphire chuckled a little.

"Will Krillin and Pintar come out onto the stage!" The Announcer said.

"Well here I go."

"Good luck Krillin." Gohan said.

He smiled.

"I bet that guy has 2 minutes before Krillin knocks him out." Sapphire said.

"5 minutes, Krillin will want to tease him."

Sapphire nodded.

When Krillin finished his match then Piccolo and Shin forfeited Sapphire was up.

"Good luck Sapphire."

"Thanks Kakkarot."

She walked onto the stage with her arms crossed waiting for Spopovich to come out.

When he did he smirked at Sapphire.

"I don't wanna hurt that pretty little face of yours so why don't you give up."

"How about no."

"FIGHT!"

Sapphire waited as the man ran towards her as she fazed above him kicking him in the back of the neck.

She then kicked, and punched him until he laid on the ring motionless.

Everyone gasped as she beat him so easily.

"The winner by knockout is-"

The Announcer stopped talking as Spopovich stood back up with a smirk on his face.

"Impossible, how could you get up after that?"

"My master gave me something that refuses for me to get hurt."

"Your master? Who is your-"

She stopped talking as he grabbed her foot then spun her around.

She growled then bit his arm making him let her go.

She glared at him then landed on the stage.

"I know your holding back saiyan, show me your true power."

"How do you know I'm a saiyan?"

"My master has been watching you."

"Stalker much."

"Just transform."

She looked over to the Z Fighters seeing Shin nodding his head.

She stood up straight then started to scream making her hair turn blonde.

When she finished powering up she was at level 1 of super saiyan.

"Good job princess, now its my turn."

He ran towards Sapphire but she punched him in the stomach then blasted him with a ki blast.

When he landed outside of the ring she rose an eyebrow.

"That was a little too easy."

"Thats the point."

She turned around when she heard a voice seeing Spopovich's friend Yamu standing there.

Spopovich stood up then grabbed onto Sapphire making it impossible for her to move.

"What are they doing to her!" Gohan yelled.

"They need a energy that is pure yet evil and Sapphire has that energy." Shin said.

"And we are just gonna let them take it!"

"Yes! I will explain later but you all must stay here!"

Gohan gulped as he took off his sunglasses and turban.

Sapphire tried to knock them off of her but they wouldn't budge.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Yamu do it now! Her energy is what we need!"

"Fine!"

He pulled out something that looked almost like a vacuum then impaled it into Sapphire.

She gasped as she tried to move but found out she couldn't.

Sapphire screamed as they took her energy which was making everything look foggy.

When they took her energy she dropped out of her super saiyan state then collapsed onto the ground.

"That was more simpler then I thought."

"Lets just go Spopovich."

He nodded as they flew off with her energy.

Gohan and Goku ran out towards Sapphire then tried to move her but Kibito stopped them.

"I can give her, her energy back you all just get going."

"I'm not leaving her." Gohan said.

"Son you watch after Sapphire I'm going to follow the Supreme Kai."

Gohan nodded as Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Goku all flew after the Supreme Kai.

Kibito placed a hand on Sapphires back then started to give her, her energy back.

"How long will this take?"

"A little while, but not too long."

Gohan nodded.

Once all of her energy was restored she blinked a couple of times before sitting up.

"W-What happened?"

"I will explain on the way, now both of you come with me."

The two saiyans nodded as they flew after Kibito.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 15 **_

* * *

As they were flying Kibito told the saiyans about Majin Buu and Babidi.

"So they took my energy because it contained both good and evil energy?"

"Yes, even all villians are good in some way, thats why Babidi was watching you."

"This is crazy, whoever this Babidi is I'm gonna kill him."

"Hey look, I see everyone!" Gohan said.

Sapphire looked to where he was pointing noticing everyone.

They landed beside them all then crouched down.

"Good thing your all healed Sapphire." Krillin said.

"Yeah, whats going on?"

"Babidi just killed Spopovich and Yamu."

"Wow, he kills his own team-mates? Sounds familiar." Sapphire said.

Vegeta looked at her then smirked knowing what she was talking about.

As they were talking they didn't realize that Babidi knew they were there.

They all gasped as Dabura flew in front of Kibito then blasted him turning him into dust.

Sapphire growled then tried hitting him along with Goku and Vegeta but it didn't do anything.

Goku moved Sapphire out of the way as Dabura tried spitting on her but landed on Piccolo and Krillin.

In a matter of seconds the both of them were turned into stone.

"Krillin, no." Goku said.

Dabura smirked as he flew into Babidi's ship leaving the Z Fighters at the cliff.

"The only way Krillin and Piccolo can be revived is if Dabura is defeated." Supreme Kai said.

"Well lets go get him then." Sapphire said.

The 4 saiyans all walked towards the entrance then walked inside.

"This all could be a trap!"

"Calm down Supreme Kai, we have been through the craziest of battles, we will be fine."

"You don't understand Sapphire, Majin Buu is nothing like Frieza or Cell."

"How do you-"

"As the Supreme Kai I watch over certain areas and I watched the fight with Cell and Frieza."

"Thats nice to know."

When they entered a room they saw Pui Pui standing there.

"Hello saiyans, you all must defeat one warrior at each level and I'm the first one."

"I guess all we have to do is decide who goes up againest him." Gohan said.

The saiyans looked at each other before starting rock, paper, sisscors.

After a while Vegeta ended up as the winner then battled Pui Pui, coming out as the winner.

"That was an easy win, who is next."

The door opened revealing the one known as Yakon.

"I guess I'm up." Goku said.

After a very short battle Goku achieved super saiyan 2 and defeated Yakon.

Soon enough Dabura showed up next about to battle Gohan.

Sapphire watched Gohan battle Dabura with some trouble.

"Kakkarot this is stupid! Your son is so weak he shouldn't be the one fighting him!" Vegeta yelled.

"Dad don't be so harsh."

"I can if I want girl."

Sapphire growled then glared at her father.

All of a sudden they all were transported back onto Babidi's ship.

"I must tell Babidi his next new victim of control is here."

"What are you talking about?" Sapphire asked.

"You'll find out soon enough little girl."

"I am not little!"

Dabura smirked before leaving the room.

"Great the coward decided to run away." Vegeta said.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and waited but something came to mind.

"Hey Supreme Kai I have a question."

"What?"

"Every victim of Babidi's is evil right?"

"Yes."

"And Dabura said his next victim is here, so who is he talking about?"

Gohan, Goku, and the Supreme Kai all stared at Vegeta.

"Oh no."

As soon as they figured out that Vegeta was the victim he began to scream while clutching his head.

"Dad! Fight him!"

"He's attacking my mind!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta fight him! You aren't like you use to be! Your good!" Supreme Kai yelled.

"No! I am not good! I am EVIL!"

Sapphire gasped as her father transformed into a super saiyan 2 then was risen into the air.

She saw Gohan be struck by some electricity as her father was being lowered onto the ground.

"Dad? Are you alright?"

Sapphire tried approaching her father but the Supreme Kai stopped her.

"Sapphire, your father isn't himself anymore, he is evil."

Sapphire saw a "M" carved into his forehead which made her swallow.

Vegeta began to chuckle evilly as he faced Goku.

They all looked around when their scenery changed to the tournament.

"Its time Kakkarot, for our rematch from all those years ago."

"No Vegeta, I can't fight you."

Vegeta smirked as he extended his arm towards the people.

He blasted all the people in the audience causing Goku to gasp.

"The Vegeta I know wouldn't do that!"

"Exactly, you don't know me Kakkarot."

Goku growled then transformed into a super saiyan 2.

Sapphire looked at her father with fear for once in her life.

"Dad please don't do this!"

"Shut up! You stay out of this girl! Because of you helping the Earthlings all those years ago I lost!"

"I didn't want anyone to die!"

"Well stay out of my way! Your nothing more then a burden that I should of given to Frieza the day Elizabeth gave you to me!"

Sapphire bit her bottom lip at what her father said.

Gohan walked beside her then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Its alright, he doesn't know what he is doing, Babidi is controling him."

"Thats where your wrong half-breed, I'm in total control and I meant every word."

Sapphire didn't care if she let her tears fall.

She looked over to Goku then wiped away her tears.

"Kakkarot do me a favor and kill him sending him straight to hell where he belongs."

Goku looked back at her with shock knowing that for once in her life, Sapphire hated her dad for good.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 16 **_

* * *

Sapphire had a scowl on her face as Babidi transported them to a different location.

"Sapphire, Gohan, Supreme Kai, all of you get out of here." Goku said.

"Alright, good luck dad."

"Kill him Kakkarot." Sapphire said.

"I will do what I have to."

Sapphire nodded as herself, Gohan, and the Supreme Kai all flew into Babidi's ship.

When they entered the ship they were faced with many different fighters.

Sapphire powered up to a super saiyan 2 along with Gohan as they defeated all the fighters.

After a little while they all got to the bottom of the ship where the egg of Majin Buu was.

Sapphire looked all around not seeing any sign of Babidi or Dabura.

"Where are they?" Gohan asked.

"They're still in here, I can tell."

"How do you know for sure?"

Sapphire pointed to the egg as the both of them walked from behind it.

"I have waited to watch you die Supreme Kai."

Babidi transports them all outside along with the egg.

"You will die Babidi! And be sent straight to hell!" Sapphire yelled.

"Sapphire I will take them, you try to blow up the egg."

She nodded as Gohan battled Dabura.

She noticed a meter on the egg starting to ring.

"Majin Buu will be hatched soon."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Sapphire cupped her hands then prepared a Kamahameha then blasted it at the egg.

When the smoke disappeared the egg still remained in tact.

"What!"

She gasped as the egg began to open.

"There is no way he is going to live!"

Sapphire kept blasting the egg with everything she had when the smoke cleared nothing was in the egg.

Babidi was horrified that Buu was gone but Sapphire knew where he was.

She looked into the sky seeing a smoke of air transforming into the one known as Majin Buu.

He landed on the ground with a smile on his face.

Sapphire rose an eyebrow as Majin Buu began to play around like a child.

"Majin Buu if it weren't for me you would still be locked up."

Buu didn't say anything for a minute then got close to Babidi's face.

"BUU!"

Babidi screamed then fell onto the ground gasping for air.

Buu was laughing at Babidi which made Sapphire rub her temples.

"He is the strong Majin Buu you were afraid of?"

"Yes, he might seem harmless but he isn't."

"He is just a bloated idiot." Dabura said.

Sapphire had to cover her eyes after that.

Buu attacked Dabura then turned him into a cookie eating him.

"Now Buu kill the Supreme Kai and those two saiyans or I will seal you up back in your ball."

Buu nodded.

Gohan grabbed the Supreme Kai's wrist then flew away with Sapphire following.

Buu appeared in front of them which shocked them all.

"YOU DROP DEAD!"

Buu hit Gohan on the head knocking him to the ground unconcious.

"GOHAN!"

Sapphire growled as she glared at Buu.

"Me kill you two next."

Sapphire gasped as Buu hit the Supreme Kai and beat him like a rag doll.

"THATS ENOUGH!"

Sapphire ran towards Buu then beat him but it didn't leave a mark.

He stood back up then frowned as he beat Sapphire.

When he finished beating her she could barely stand as her vision kept fading.

As Buu was about to fire his attack at her Gohan stepped in front of her protecting her.

When Gohan was blasted out of the way Sapphire had tears running down her face.

She fell to her knees then dropped out of her super saiyan state.

She looked up at Buu as he stood above her.

He reached a hand down then touched one of her tears.

"Your eyes leaking."

"Its called crying, it happens when something makes you sad."

"You sad?"

"Yeah you just blasted my best friend."

"I make you sad?"

"Yeah, its not nice to make people sad."

"Me sorry."

Sapphire gasped as she looked at Buu.

He placed his hands over her then healed her.

She stood up examining her body.

"W-Why did you heal me?"

"So you can leave."

Sapphire rose an eyebrow then flew away towards Piccolo and Krillins statues.

When she got there she saw Trunks, Goten, and Krillin.

"Sapphire!"

Trunks and Goten hugged her so she hugged them back.

"Why are you two here?"

"We wanted to see Majin Buu."

"Yeah and Trunks accidently broke Piccolo's statue." Goten said.

"WHAT!"

"Its fine, I'm right here."

Sapphire looked up then sighed as Piccolo wasn't dead.

Piccolo soon ducked as he felt a new powerlevel.

"Someone new is on the battlefield."

"Who is it?" Sapphire asked.

"Come see for yourself."

Sapphire crawled up beside Piccolo then gasped.

The next person to fight Buu is her father, Vegeta.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 17 **_

* * *

Sapphire glared at her fathers figure when she saw him.

She looked down at Trunks noticing the happy look on his face.

She always forgot that Trunks was also Vegetas child from his innocence.

She then gasped as she thought of something.

"If dad is here, that means he defeated Kakkarot!"

"But my dad can't die, he is already dead."

"I know that but he must of knocked him out or something."

They all nodded as they watched Vegeta battle Buu.

The battle went on for quite some time with Buu winning so far.

Buu had Vegeta wrapped up in some pink substance and was beating him.

"DAD!" Trunks yelled.

He turned into a super saiyan then flew towards Vegeta.

"Oh no! Trunks!"

Sapphire transformed as well and flew after him.

When she got there Trunks was trying to unwrap Vegeta.

Goten shortly showed up so they helped get Vegeta out of the pink substance.

Sapphire watched as Trunks tried to wake Vegeta up but it wasn't working.

"Trunks do you think he is..."

"Don't even say it! There is no way dad would die from Buu!"

"But he isn't moving."

"You know what Sapphire told me! Dad is a prince! The Prince of all Saiyans!"

"A Prince? Wow."

Sapphire smiled that Trunks still looked up to Vegeta even if she didn't.

Soon enough Vegeta began to open his eyes.

Sapphire took a step back from him remembering his hurtful words.

"Trunks? Goten? Sapphire? You all must get out of here."

"No way dad, we can help you."

"Yeah! Give us a chance Mr. Veggie!"

"No, now go."

"Come on dad, we can double team him."

"Yeah I bet we could even beat him without you."

Goten and Trunks covered their mouths as Vegeta looked off into the distance.

"Trunks...I haven't held you once since you were a baby have I?"

"What do you mean dad?"

Vegeta looked at Trunks then opened his arm.

"Come here son."

Trunks took a step back as Vegeta walked forward giving him a hug.

Sapphire smiled on the inside seeing Trunks finally getting some affection from their dad.

"Trunks you are my only son, I want you to watch over your mother and sister for me."

"Why can't you do that dad?"

"I just can't and Trunks...you have made me proud my son."

Trunks looked up at Vegeta before he knocked him unconcious.

Sapphire gasped then ran over to Trunks.

"Trunks, are you okay?"

"How dare you do that to your son! Parents aren't supposed to do that to their kids!" Goten yelled.

Vegeta bent down then punched Goten in the stomach making him go unconcious also.

Sapphire gasped then stood up glaring at him.

"You can't do anything right can you!" Sapphire yelled.

Vegeta looked at her then looked to where Buu was sitting.

"Sapphire I'm sorry for the way I treated you and for what I said, I didn't mean it."

"I doubt that, ever since we were on Frieza's ship you have only treated me like trash!"

"Thats because every time Frieza hurt you it would hurt me to see my little girl getting hurt!"

Sapphire looked at her father.

"That still isn't a good enough excuse for what you said, it really hurt me dad."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Sapphire gasped hearing that word come out of his mouth.

He pulled Sapphire into a hug which she returned.

"Your going to kill Buu by killing yourself aren't you?"

"I have to, its the only way to protect you all."

"But your going to be sent to hell."

"Thats a price I'm going to have to pay."

Vegeta broke the hug then moved some hair behind her ear.

"You look so much like your mother, thats why I was always rude to you."

"But why?"

"Because, I love Bulma now and every time I would look at you I would see your mother and she was my first love."

"I'm sorry I look so much like her then."

"Thats not a problem, when I look at you it brings back memories of her, I can never forget her face."

Sapphire had tears running down her face but he wiped them away.

"And the worst part is, when I'm gone I never got to spend any time with my little girl, I wasted it all."

"Dad no matter what I will still be your little girl, there are things we have gone through together that no one will understand."

Vegeta smiled then kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sapphire, take care of your brother and Bulma for me."

She nodded.

"And sorry about this."

"About wha-"

She stopped talking when Vegeta knocked her out.

When Piccolo and Krillin landed he handed Sapphire over to Piccolo.

"Take them to the lookout."

"What are you going to do Vegeta?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

Krillin picked up the boys then flew away with Piccolo.

When they were far away enough they saw Vegeta blowing himself up.

After some time Vegeta was gone.

"How are we gonna explain this to Bulma and the others?" Krillin said.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 18 **_

* * *

Sapphire groaned as she began to open her eyes.

She quickly closed them when she saw the sun then opened them again.

When she looked around she noticed she was on the lookout and the Z Fighters were watching her.

"Um...why am I on the lookout? Better question, why are you all on the lookout?"

"Because we have to tell you something Sapphire."

She turned around noticing she was laying againest Bulma.

Sapphire stood up then helped Bulma up.

"Well what do you have to tell me."

Everyone looked to the ground as Goku walked toward her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder then sighed.

"Sapphire...Vegeta is dead."

"I know."

Everyone looked at her.

"How did you know?"

"He told me, but Buu is dead so he didn't die in vain."

She looked at everyone noticing the sad look on their faces.

"Sapphire, Buu survived when Vegeta blew himself up, Buu could regenerate."

Sapphire shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Your lying, Buu is dead!"

Goku grabbed Sapphires shoulders then looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, he isn't dead and there is one other thing I have to tell you."

"What."

"Gohan is dead too."

Sapphire bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't cry.

Goku pulled her to his chest as he hugged her.

She pushed herself away from Goku then wiped her tears.

"Are Trunks and Goten alright?"

"Yes they're perfectly fine."

She sighed.

"Sapphire I'm sorry about your father." Bulma said.

"I lost him once because of Frieza, and because of Babidi and Buu he is gone."

She clenched her fist together as her powerlevel began to raise.

"Sapphire calm down." Goku said.

"I can't! My father is gone! And so is Gohan! He was my best friend!"

"I know but if you don't calm down you will blow everyone off of the lookout!"

Sapphire looked up then stopped raising her powerlevel.

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, I know your sad but I need your help with something."

"What would that be?"

"There is a technique I learned from Otherworld, its called the fusion dance and the boys are going to do it."

"Why do you need my help then?"

"They both are angry at me and they refuse to listen to me, but they love you."

"Alright, where are they?"

"Follow me."

Sapphire followed Goku to a door which they entered showing the boys sitting againest the wall.

She walked in catching their attention making them run over and hug her.

"Sapphire I thought I lost you too!" Trunks said.

"We're so happy your okay."

"And I'm glad you two are okay, but Kakkarot says you aren't listening to him."

"Yeah because of him, dad and Gohan died, he could of helped but he didn't."

"The reason he couldn't help Gohan is because he was fighting dad at that time."

"Oh, well that is no excuse for him letting them die!"

"Listen up, Gohan died because of me."

"You?" They all said.

"Yes, we both were fighting Buu then he knocked Gohan unconcious so I fought Buu but he beat me like a rag doll..."

Sapphire stopped talking as she clenched her fist.

"You okay?" Goku asked.

She nodded.

"Then when Buu was going to blast his attack at me, Gohan jumped in the way and protected me, it was his choice, he knew what would happen."

"But...what about dad?"

"Kakkarot was unconcious, when your unconcious you can't do anything and dad blew himself up to protect us all."

Trunks and Goten had tears running down their faces.

"Both of you get rid of the tears and suck it up, right now you two are our only hope at defeating Babidi and Buu."

They both looked up with serious faces then nodded.

"Good, Kakkarot do whatever you need to now."

He nodded.

"I want the both of you to transform and raise your powerlevels to the highest point possible."

The boys smirked at each other.

"Ready to blow him away?" Trunks asked.

"You know it."

The boys transformed then began to scream while raising their powerlevels.

When they finished Goku rose an eyebrow.

"Is that your full power?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I imagined it would be higher."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Well, even Sapphire was more powerful then that at your age."

The boys looked at her.

"Thats because I started training when I was 2."

"Now you both must keep your powerlevels at the same level, so Trunks lower yours."

He nodded as he did what he was told.

"How does that feel?"

"Its hard, why can't Goten just raise his powerlevel?"

"Just because and its normal that your stronger Trunks, you are a year older."

As they were practicing they heard Babidi talking.

"I want the ones named as Trunks, Goten, and Sapphire to be brought to me, I will be sending you all a picture of what they look like."

"What! Why is he after us?" Sapphire asked.

"Who knows, but its not anything good."

"If Sapphire and Trunks are not at Capsule Corp I will level it out!" Babidi yelled.

Bulma ran into the room after hearing that.

"We can't let him do that! My parents are there!"

"We can bring them back with the dragon balls."

"But Goku we already used the first wish of the dragon balls to bring back the people Vegeta killed." Piccolo said.

"Maybe if we ask real nicely Shenron will give us 2 new wishes."

"Well how exactly do you think we will find the dragon balls if the dragon radar is destroyed!" Bulma said.

"Oh right, Sapphire you fly over to Capsule Corp and get the dragon radar, I will hold off Buu and Babidi."

Sapphire nodded as she transformed into a super saiyan then flew towards CC.

While she was flying she sensed Goku's power increasing rapidly.

She stopped flying then turned around seeing Goku standing in front of Buu.

"What are you doing! Get going!" Goku yelled.

"Oh right, sorry."

Sapphire flew towards West City then landed in the front yard of Capsule Corp.

Bunny ran out of the house then hugged Sapphire.

"Hello dear, would you like something to eat?"

"Not right now, where is Teddy?"

"Oh, he is inside."

She nodded then ran inside seeing Dr. Briefs reading the newspaper.

"Teddy do you know where the dragon radar is?"

"I can't really remember."

She groaned then ran into Bulma's lab then searched through the drawers not finding it.

Sapphire bit her bottom lip as time was running out.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 19** _

* * *

As they were searching for the dragon radar the phone began to ring.

Bunny answered it as Sapphire was basically destroying Bulma's lab.

"Sapphire, Bulma wants to talk to you."

"I can't right now, I'm still looking for the radar."

"Bulma said she knows where the radar is."

Sapphires eyes widened as she grabbed the phone.

"Where is it?"

"In the plane."

"Thanks bye."

Sapphire hung up the phone then handed it to Bunny.

"Where is the plane?"

"In one of my capsules, lets see."

He grabbed his capsule case then opened one capsule revealing some magiznes.

"Nope."

This went on for a couple of minutes until he finally got the plane capsule.

Sapphire ran into the plane then grabbed the radar before turning back into a super saiyan then flying away.

She turned into a super saiyan 2 to speed up then arrived at the lookout.

She noticed that Goten and Trunks were staring at her because of her transformation.

"Cool, your a super saiyan 2." Goten said.

"Yeah I know, here is the radar."

"Thanks."

Goku grabbed the radar then handed it to Bulma.

Sapphire noticed that Goku was breathing heavy and was sweating.

She walked over to Piccolo and tapped his shoulder.

"Does Kakkarot look off to you?"

"Yeah, he looks very weak, I guess super saiyan 3 took a lot out of him."

She nodded.

Sapphire, Goku, the boys, and Piccolo all walked back into the room they were in before.

"Alright, now watch me and Sapphire do the fusion dance."

"Wait, I'm not gonna fuse with you right?"

"Right, its just us showing them what they have to do."

She nodded as he showed her how to do the dance first.

Sapphire blushed as she performed the dance with Goku.

"That dance is very girly." Trunks said.

"Yeah."

"Well now you two try."

They nodded as they performed it with a few mistakes.

After a little while they finally got the dance down.

"Hey dad, could you show us the super saiyan 3 transformation?"

"Sure."

Goku transformed into a super saiyan.

"First up, super saiyan."

He began to yell as his power level increased.

"Next, super saiyan 2."

As he began to raise his power level even more Sapphire had to hold onto the boys to make sure they wouldn't blow away.

When they opened their eyes they saw Goku with waist length blonde hair and no eyebrows.

"Lastly, super saiyan 3."

"That power is amazing." Sapphire said.

"But why is your hair so long?" Trunks asked.

Goku shrugged his shoulders as he dropped out of his transformation.

As they were going to practice the dance again Baba showed up.

"Goku your time is up."

"What! But it hasn't been a whole day."

"Yes I know that but you used up most of your energy transforming."

"Oh, well I guess I have to go you guys."

He hugged everyone then stood in front of Sapphire.

"If you see my dad or Gohan please tell them I miss them."

He nodded as he hugged her then kissed the top of her head before leaving with Baba.

Sapphire turned around to face Piccolo.

"Do you mind helping me teach the boys?"

He smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

They all spent most of the day teaching the boys how to master the technique.

When both Sapphire and Piccolo agreed it was time for them to try the dance for real they stood on the lookout for everyone to see.

"Alright, you two ready?" Sapphire asked.

They nodded as they raised their powerlevels.

When they performed the dance Sapphire noticed that Trunks messed up his hands.

As they fused together every gasped when they fused into a fat fusion.

"Maybe in this form they can beat him, he is fat like Buu." Krillin said.

"No it won't work, this fused form is too out of shape to do anything." Sapphire said.

"Both of you seperate, now." Piccolo said.

"But we don't know how."

"Kakkarot never did mention how they have to seperate."

"Fine, we will wait for the 30 minutes to be up."

Everyone waited for the fusion to be up and when it was everyone complimented them.

"Good job guys, you fused together." Yamcha said.

"We did?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Bulma asked.

They both shook their heads.

"Thats enough talk! Try again!" Piccolo said.

When they both were performing the dance they noticed that when they touched fingers they didn't go together.

As the light disappeared everyone fell over as the fused form was all skin and bones.

"Maybe we're supposed to fatten him up." Krillin said.

"He looks older then me." Roshi said.

"Looks like we're waiting another 30 minutes." Sapphire said.

Once the 30 minutes was up they both tried the dance again.

This time they didn't mess up at all and successfully performed it.

Sapphire smiled at the fused form.

"Good, now we wait until you seperate and try as super saiyans." Piccolo said.

"I don't think so, I'm strong enough already."

"No your not...Gotenks...just wait."

"I like the name, but I don't think so."

Gotenks flew off towards Buu.

"No!"

Sapphire tried flying after him but Piccolo stopped her.

"They will come back alive, they are strong enough not to die."

Sapphire nodded hoping he was right.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Courage of a Daughter_**

**_ Chapter 20 _**

* * *

Everyone waited on the lookout for the return of Gotenks.

Sapphire was sitting cross legged while she meditated as she floated in the air.

She sensed someone standing in front of her so she opened her eyes seeing Videl.

"Need something?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something."

Sapphire floated back to the ground then stood up crossing her arms.

"And what would that be?"

"Do you like Gohan?"

Sapphire blushed.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because I see the way he looks at you and I think he likes you."

"We are just friends."

"With benifits." Videl mumbled.

Sapphire blushed.

"No, just friends."

"You say that now but when the time comes you'll be saying you love him."

Videl smirked as Sapphire blushed while she walked away.

Sapphire sighed then leaned againest one of the trees on the lookout.

She sensed Gotenks ki so she ran towards him seeing him beat up.

"He is really strong."

"Thats why your training is going to be harder!" Piccolo yelled.

After Goten and Trunks seperated they transformed into super saiyans then did the dance.

When they touched fingers a light and power wind surrounded them.

Everyone cover their eyes until the light faded away revealing a super saiyan Gotenks.

"I'm very curious about your control." Piccolo said.

Gotenks shook his finger at Piccolo.

"Uh uh, it could be very dangerous showing off in a place like this."

"What are you talking about?" Sapphire asked.

"We don't wanna blow everything up do we, better find some place else."

"No! Gotenks!"

Sapphire gasped as he flew off of the lookout.

She looked to Piccolo seeing him about to take off after him.

"I'll go after him, I'm more stronger and faster then you."

"Fine, but bring him back alive."

"I'll try."

She screamed as she transformed into a super saiyan 2 then flew off after him.

She saw Gotenks flying in circles around Korin Tower so she cut him off.

"Gotenks stop, you need to get back to the lookout."

"I don't think so sister, I wanna test out my new speed."

She gasped as Gotenks flew right by her.

She growled in annoyance.

"That attitude is all Trunks."

Sapphire flew after Gotenks about to grab his foot when he blasted her with a ki blast.

She knocked it away then grabbed his leg slamming him onto the ground then sitting on top of him.

"Gotenks you need to head back to the lookout with me."

"Sapphire I'm much stronger then you now I can simply flick you away."

Gotenks grabbed her wrist then threw her onto the ground then got on top of her.

"Get off of me."

"I will while I'm defeating Buu."

"Gotenks your still no match for Buu yet, if you go you'll get yourself killed."

Gotenks chuckled then stood up.

"I'm much stronger then I was last time, that fatty is gonna die."

Gotenks smirked as he flew off towards Buu.

"That idiot! He has less then 2 minutes before the fusion wears off!"

Sapphire growled as she flew back to the lookout.

When she got there she was still in her super saiyan 2 transformation and blew up one of the trees.

"Those idiots flew off to fight Buu with 2 minutes left!"

"Calm down Sapphire, they'll be back." ChiChi said.

"I hope so."

They all waited for a while until the two saiyans finally came back.

"Sorry about that Sapphire." Goten said.

"Its fine, but you need more control over your transformation."

They nodded.

"Now both of you go rest up, you'll need it."

The boys nodded as they walked away.

Sapphire rubbed her temples as she calmed herself down.

"I hope Buu didn't follow them." Piccolo said.

"If he did he would of been here already, he is much faster then Goten and Trunks."

Piccolo nodded in agreement.

They all waited for a while as the boys got some rest.

Sapphire was meditating when she heard everyone gasp.

She opened her eyes then saw a slimmer version of Buu floating there.

Sapphire stood up then ran in front of everyone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to fight the two warriors Goku told me about."

"He said you would fight them in 2 days we still have 1 left." Piccolo said.

"I want to fight them NOW!"

"You can destroy all the Earthlings while you wait for the battle." Piccolo said.

"Fine by me."

While Buu was distracted Piccolo walked beside Sapphire.

"Wake the boys up and take them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Right."

Sapphire ran where the boys were then shook them.

"Guys wake up!"

They both opened their eyes then sat up.

"Why are we getting up?" Goten asked.

"Buu is here and is waiting for you both."

"But we need more time to train!" Trunks said.

"I know thats why I'm taking you to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, now get dressed."

They nodded as they got in their gi's.

"I told Buu to wait an hour you have that long to train which is actually 6 hours in the time chamber." Piccolo said.

"Great their gonna need all the time they can get."

"Hey what is my mom doing?"

Sapphire looked at the boys then saw ChiChi talking to Buu.

They all then gasped when he turned her into an egg then smashed it.

Goten gasped as he was about to jump down to fight him.

"Goten! NO!" Sapphire yelled.

"But Sapphire thats my mom!"

"I know but we can wish her back, right now you have to train."

He stepped down then sniffled.

"Come on Goten it'll be alright, we can beat him." Trunks said.

Goten looked up then nodded.

Sapphire showed them where the time chamber was then opened the door.

"Sapphire you stay in there with them, train them."

"Right."

"Good luck."

Sapphire smiled then nodded as they entered the time chamber.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 21 **_

* * *

Sapphire walked into the chamber with Trunks and Goten.

She walked out into the area where they would train then looked at them.

"I'm gonna tell you two this now, I'm not gonna be nice when I'm training you."

"We can handle it." Goten said.

"Alright, come on."

The boys walked to where she was then fell down.

"What gravity is it in here?" Trunks asked.

"10x Earths gravity."

Once the boys fixed their posture then looked at her.

"You guys ready for some intense training?"

They both nodded.

Sapphire smirked as she punched Trunks in the face then kicked Goten across the face.

She stood back up straight then looked at them.

She noticed they both were sniffling and had red marks on their faces.

"That really hurt Sapphire." Trunks said.

"I'm not holding back any of my power, now quit crying and fight."

They both looked at her wide eyed then attacked her.

After 6 hours in the time chamber the boys and Sapphire were worn out.

"We should start getting rested."

"Alright." The boys said.

They spent the extra time they had to eat, get clean, and rest.

When Buu and Piccolo both walked into the time chamber the boys were staring at him.

Buu looked at Sapphire then smirked.

"Your Sapphire, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I have your energy in my body."

Sapphire gulped.

He walked out towards the boys then punched Trunks in the face.

Sapphire chuckled as Trunks told him off then did the fusion dance with Goten.

Piccolo and Sapphire watched as Gotenks battled Buu.

Sapphire smirked as Gotenks transformed into a super saiyan then attacked.

The battle went on for what seemed like hours with Buu winning.

Sapphire gasped when Piccolo blasted the way out.

"Piccolo! Why did you do that!"

"He can still kill us all but then he would be all alone and can't hurt anyone else anymore."

"Wait...what happened?" Gotenks asked.

"Piccolo trapped us in here...forever."

Gotenks gasped.

"Wait, will I ever have candy again?"

"You'll never eat it again." Piccolo said.

"No...no...NO!"

They all gasped as Buu began to scream making vibrations form.

Sapphire covered her ears as Buu continued to yell.

When he stopped they noticed a hole leading out to the lookout.

Buu smirked as he went through the hole making it close after he got through.

"This isn't good!"

"I know, he could destroy the world!" Gotenks said.

"Not only that but he could kill everyone on the lookout!"

"We have to do the same thing he did." Piccolo said.

"You mean yell?"

"Yes, now power up and scream."

The saiyans nodded as they powered up to their full extent then screamed.

When it didn't do anything they all growled.

"We can't give up, lets keep going."

"I can use my special move to get us out."

Sapphire and Piccolo hit him on the head.

"THEN DO IT!" They yelled.

"Okay!"

Gotenks began to charge himself up turning himself into a super saiyan 3.

Sapphire and Piccolo gasped.

"Oh my gosh, your a super saiyan 3."

Gotenks turned some scrap into a mirror examining his new look.

"The hair is pretty weird but at least its better then pointy ears."

Gotenks took in a deep breath then screamed making a hole bigger then Buu's appear.

They all jumped through seeing Buu sitting on the ground around a destroyed lookout.

Sapphire looked around for any sign of someone but didn't see anyone.

"Where is everyone?"

"In my stomach, I have to admit they were pretty tasty."

Sapphire and Gotenks gaspeed knowing Bulma was dead.

"You will die for killing my mom!" Gotenks yelled.

He then charged at Buu then tried hitting him.

He then powered up his next attack turning Buu into a ball.

"Sapphire I need your help."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just hit Buu like a volleyball."

"Um...okay."

Gotenks hit Buu towards Sapphire who hit him into the air.

He then spiked Buu to the ground leaving a lot of damage.

After some time the lookout was nearly destroyed making Piccolo angry.

Gotenks kept hitting Buu using all of his energy.

When he tried to prepare a Kamahameha he dropped down from his super saiyan 3 state.

"Oh no! Gotenks!" Sapphire yelled.

Buu then beats Gotenks as every single one of his attacks are useless againest him.

He threw Gotenks againest a mountain and when he stood up Gotenks was no longer there.

Goten and Trunks were standing there in fear of what would happen.

Sapphire flew in front of them in a fighting stance in a way to protect them.

They all rose an eyebrow when Buu sat on the ground then fell asleep.

"Is he asleep?" Trunks said.

"I guess he is gonna wait until you two can do fusion again." Piccolo said.

"I wonder if he really is asleep." Goten said.

Goten and Trunks walked up to him then tried to grab his tentacle but Piccolo stopped them.

"Both of you come here!"

They all looked to the sky when they sensed an incredible power coming towards them.

"I think its Goku! No one else has a power level like that besides him!" Piccolo said.

Then a figure wearing Goku's gi landed in front of them all.

"No its not my dad...its Gohan!"

Sapphire looked at the figure and reconizged the haircut.

"But Kakkarot said Gohan was dead."

"I wasn't dead, the attack I blocked just knocked me out, I have been at the Planet of the Kai's this whole time."

"Thats amazing."

Gohan turned around then walked toward them all.

He hugged Goten and Trunks then nodded his head at Piccolo.

He stood in front of Sapphire then hugged her.

"I'm glad your safe." Gohan whispered.

She smiled then broke the hug.

"Do you think you can beat him?"

"I know I can."

"Then go get him."

"I will, but all of you stay away or you will get hurt."

They all nodded their heads.

Gohan then grabbed Sapphires chin kissing her on the lips.

He broke the kiss then smiled at her.

"For luck."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 22 **_

* * *

Sapphire was blushing from the kiss from Gohan still.

They all were watching the battle of Buu againest Gohan.

Buu then stood on top of a mountain looking at Gohan.

"I want a rematch with Gotenks."

"You'll get one." Trunks said.

Trunks and Goten did the fusion dance revealing the super saiyan 3 Gotenks.

Buu smirked as a pink substance went over Gotenks and Piccolo.

"Gotenks! Piccolo!" Sapphire yelled.

Once you couldn't see them anymore Buu made the pink goo go onto his body.

He then transformed into a different looking version of himself wearing the fusion jacket.

"Trunks...Goten."

Sapphire fell to her hands and knees breaking the ground beneathe her hands.

Dende walked over to her then placed a hand on her back.

"We will get them back, don't worry."

She nodded then stood up seeing Gohan being beat by Buu.

"I need to help Gohan!"

"But Sapphire, Gohan is much more powerful then you and I don't think you would be any type of match for Buu now."

"Your right Dende but I can at least help!"

Sapphire's eyes widened when she felt a familiar power level nearby.

"It can't be."

"What is it Sapphire?"

"More like who, its Kakkarot, he is here."

She looked into the sky seeing Goku fighting off Buu while Gohan searched for something.

She transformed into a super saiyan 2 then flew up near Buu.

"Hey Buu! Take this! SOLAR FLARE!" Sapphire yelled.

Buu covered his eyes as her and Goku flew to the ground.

"Thanks Sapphire."

"No problem, why don't you have a halo anymore?"

"The Old Kai gave me his life."

She nodded.

"Dad I found it!"

"Good now I need you to-"

He was cut off when a pink substance covered Gohan.

"Oh no! Buu is gonna absorb Gohan!"

"NO! Gohan!"

Gohan threw the potara earing towards Sapphire which she caught as Buu absorbed him.

When Buu transformed he was wearing the top of the gi Gohan was wearing.

"He is a monster!"

"Sapphire I need you to put that earing on."

"Why?"

"Just do it, your my only chance."

She nodded as she was about to put it on, but Buu blasted her hand making her drop it.

"Dang!"

When she went down to try to grab it Buu blasted her.

"SAPPHIRE!"

Goku fazed behind her then caught her in his arms.

"Thanks, but we need to get that earing."

Goku nodded.

As Goku battled Buu, Sapphire searched for the earing.

After some time she finally found it and was going to put it on when she felt someones ki.

"Kakkarot! Do you sense that!"

"Yeah, throw me the earing and you distract Buu!"

She nodded as she threw the earing to Goku.

Once he had it he Instant Transmissioned away.

Sapphire smirked as she fazed in front of Buu.

"Aren't you gonna fight me?"

"Sure, but its your funeral."

"Just let me power up."

"Whatever."

Sapphire smirked as she transformed into a super saiyan 2 then began to scream raising her power level.

When she finished she was a super saiyan 3.

"I'm ready Buu."

Buu smirked as they both fought each other, with Buu winning.

As Sapphire was knocked to the ground she dropped out of her super saiyan 3 state.

She noticed her hair turned back to its black color which made her gasp.

"Time to die monkey!"

She tried to move but found out she couldn't so she closed her eyes waiting for the blast to hit her.

When she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see her father standing above her.

"D-Dad?"

He turned around then smirked at her.

"Good to see your alive."

Sapphire smiled.

As he battled Buu with Goku, Dende ran over and healed her.

"Thanks Dende."

He nodded.

Sapphire watched as Buu approached her father and Goku.

When he was about to blast them a bright light surrounded them.

She covered her eyes until the light dimmed down revealing a new fighter.

"Oh yeah! I like this new power!"

"Who are you?"

"Call me...Vegetto."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 23 **_

* * *

Sapphire gasped when she saw the new fighter known as Vegetto.

He was so cocky just like her father but liked to toy with his opponents like Goku.

She watched as Vegetto turned into a super saiyan then started to fight him again.

"Who is that guy?" Hercule asked.

"My father and Kakkarot fused together."

"So they are fused together like the fusion dance?" Dende asked.

"No, they are fused together forever."

"Forever!"

"Yeah."

Sapphire noticed Buu's tentacle got cut off landing right in front of her.

"Gross."

Buu looked down towards where his tentacle was then smirked.

"Why is he smirking?"

"I don't know."

Sapphire gasped as his tentacle goo started to form around her.

"Get this stuff off of me!"

"Sapphire!" Vegetto yelled.

She tried moving her arms around to get out but couldn't.

When herself and Vegetto were absorbed into his body she noticed Vegetto's hand grabbing her.

He held her to his chest covering her in the barrier that surrounded his body.

"Thanks Vegetto."

"Don't mention it, I didn't expect Buu to absorb you as well."

"You were planning this?"

She looked at his face noticing the smirk.

"How else am I supposed to get the boys?"

"How do you expect to get out once you find them?"

"Either through the mouth or the other way."

Sapphire shivered at the thought of leaving through the other end.

"Well I guess we should start looking for them right?"

Vegetto nodded as he let Sapphire go when he let the barrier down.

Sapphire turned around examining where they were.

The next thing she knew she was being blasted into one of the walls of Buu.

She turned around then rubbed her head.

"Vegetto whats the big-"

Sapphire stopped talking when she saw her father and Goku...seperated!

"What happened? I thought once we are fused we can never be seperated." Goku said.

"Well I guess we lucked out, I'm me and your you, thats the way I like it."

Vegeta held the earing in his hand then crushed it.

"Why'd have to do that!" Goku yelled.

"There is no reason to be arguing over this, Buu could destroy the Earth at any minute."

Goku growled as he crushed his earing as well.

"There is no disagreeing with him, is there?" Sapphire said.

Goku chuckled as they all followed after Vegeta.

"Wow this place smells really bad, ya know."

"Yes I know, thanks for stating the obvious."

As they were walking Vegeta stepped in a moist substance then started to sink.

"Dad!"

Sapphire stepped forward to try and help him but it started to make her sink as well.

Goku grabbed onto Sapphire's hand trying to pull them out but he began to sink as well.

After they went underneath the moist substance they fell into some type of liquid.

Sapphire came up from the liquid taking a breath.

She looked up seeing her fathers hand in her face which she took as he helped her up.

"Thanks, but where is Kakkarot?"

"Right here, I think we're in the stomach."

"Since we were so close to the stomach that smell was probably coming from here."

"Hey do you guys smell that?"

"Yeah it smells like meat, but I don't see any in here."

"Kakkarot you idiot! That smell is coming from your body! Your being digested!"

Goku looked down at his body then screamed as he jumped out of it.

They all looked towards a swirling whirlpool as the food began to head towards it.

"Great glaxies! If my anatomy is right that heads straight for the southern exit!"

They all gasped when food crammed them all together pressing their backs together.

"Some rescue mission this turned out to be!" Goku said.

The 3 saiyans were knocked back into the stomach acid when the sweets tipped over.

Sapphire and Goku looked toward Vegeta when they saw him preparing a ki blast.

Goku began to wave his arms around but Vegeta just simply blasted one of the walls making them fall through.

Sapphire coughed and shook her hair getting the stomach acid out.

"Watch it with the blasts Vegeta, we're trying to keep a low profile."

"Well sorry if I didn't want to become something on the bottom of your shoe!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, the Earth is on a short fuse."

Vegeta and Goku followed Sapphire until they got to a narrow path.

"I don't get how this guy can eat so many sweets without getting a stomach ache."

"You shouldn't be talking Kakkarot, I rather be in here instead of your stomach after one of your pig-outs."

Goku chuckled then rubbed the back of his head.

"Your kidding, right?"

"Hey guys be quiet, do you hear that?"

The adult saiyans stopped talking as they heard a humming.

They looked toward the direction it was coming from seeing green little globs.

Goku squatted down to their size.

"Hey little guys, what do you think their doing here?"

"I think they eat off the extra food that doesn't get digested."

Sapphire yelped when one of them grabbed onto her stomach.

"Ouch! Those things sting."

"Uh, Sapphire I think they like us most."

She backed up until her back hit Goku's.

"Do you mind helping dad?"

"I think you two can handle it."

Sapphire gulped as they began to jump onto her and Goku's body.

Neither of them could move their arms or legs because of so many of them sticking together.

They both screamed at the pain the enzymes were giving them.

Vegeta then noticed an earthquake happening when a giant worm popped out of the ground.

"Sapphire! Kakkarot! The worm is controling the goo! Get rid of it!"

"What...do...you...think...we're...doing!" Sapphire yelled.

As Goku and Sapphire struggled to get the enzymes off of their bodies the worm moved closer to them.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 24 **_

* * *

Sapphire looked at Goku who was still yelling from the pain.

"Kakkarot...power...up."

He nodded as they both screamed making the enzymes fly off of their bodies and the worm was knocked out.

Vegeta ran over to Sapphire pulling the enzymes off of her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

He helped her up as they saw another worm come out.

The saiyans got in their fighting stances waiting for it to attack.

But what he did, surprised them.

He ran over to his brother asking him if he was okay.

"Daddy! I need you!"

"Daddy?" Sapphire said.

"If they have a dad imagine how big he is."

"Kakkarot I think I'm going to be sick." Vegeta said.

They all gasped as a bigger version of the 2 brother worms came out.

"Thats it! I'm not going down without a fight!"

"But dad he can beat us."

"Not on my watch!"

Vegeta fired multiple ki blast at the worm as he ate them.

He leaned in close to the saiyans making them gulp.

"I'm sorry about my sons, please excuse them."

The 3 of them fell over anime style.

"Its okay, do you mind helping us? We're looking for our sons." Goku said.

"What do they look like?"

"One looks like me but is smaller, one is green, one has purple hair, and another has a gi similar to mine."

"Oh I remember seeing a green guy heading in that direction."

"Their in the mind?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah."

Sapphire nodded but gasped as water swept them away.

"Whats going on!" Goku yelled.

"Potty time!"

"Party time? Some party."

"Kakkarot you idiot! They said potty time not party time."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"This!"

Vegeta grabbed Sapphires wrist then flew into the air towards the mind.

When they got there they ran into a crossroad.

"Hm, Kakkarot use your instincts, left or right?"

"I would have to say...left!"

"Good because I'm going right."

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

"You follow your instincts and I'll follow mine."

Sapphire chuckled as she followed her father.

As they were walking they still didn't see any sign of anyone.

"I wonder where they are." Sapphire said.

"Right there."

Sapphire looked up then smiled as they found Goten and Trunks.

"Good thing your alright boys, now lets go find Kakkarot."

They both turned around expecting the boys to follow but they did the fusion dance instead.

Sapphire gasped as he was in his super saiyan 3 form.

"What is this!" Vegeta yelled.

"That, is Goten and Trunks fusion form as a super saiyan 3."

Vegeta growled as he transformed into a super saiyan then attacked Gotenks.

Sapphire transformed as well but was hit in the back by Piccolo.

She growled before attacking him.

As he was going to blast his special beam cannon at her she moved out of the way making it hit Gotenks.

Sapphire then hit Piccolo on the back of the neck making him go unconcious.

As they dropped out of their super saiyan states Piccolo wrapped his arm around Vegeta's neck.

"Dad!"

Gotenks then hit Sapphire in the stomach making her cough up blood.

As they were fighting the wall behind them blew up revealing Goku fighting Gohan.

"Oh, hey Vegeta, hey Sapphire."

Goku flew down towards them placing his back againest Vegeta's as he faced Gohan.

Sapphire gulped as Piccolo prepared his special beam cannon in front of her.

"It was nice knowing you guys."

"Shut up." Vegeta said.

Sapphire closed her eyes as she thought the blasts would hit them but they didn't.

She opened her eyes to see the three of them as deserts.

"Wow, seeing them as deserts is making me really hungry." Sapphire said.

"Lets go."

When she didn't see her father or Goku she tried to sneak a bite but Vegeta grabbed her ear.

She felt her father let go of her ear when they were in a different section of his mind.

Sapphire pouted as she rubbed her ear.

"I really wanted some cake."

"You can get some once the Earth is saved."

"Fine."

"Guys! Look!"

Vegeta and Sapphire ran over to where Goku was seeing pink pod looking things with the boys in it!

"There okay!" Sapphire said.

"Check them before you label them as okay."

Sapphire nodded as she walked over to Gohan placing a hand over his mouth feeling him breathing.

"Gohan is alright."

"Stand aside."

Sapphire moved out of the way as her father cut him down.

She did the same thing to Piccolo and Goten then smiled.

"How do we get out?"

"We shouldn't leave just yet, if we leave now Buu will still be stronger then us."

"What do you suggest we do?" Vegeta asked.

He smiled at Vegeta.

"Maybe if Vegeta agrees to something..."

"Forget it."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say spoiled sport."

"Let me guess, it starts with an F and ends with an N am I right?"

"Yeah, really good guess."

Vegeta growled then looked away.

"Come on, it only last 30 minutes."

"There is no way I will fuse with a third class moron like you!"

Sapphire sighed as she noticed something moving.

"Uh dad, Kakkarot."

"Not now Sapphire." Vegeta said.

She gasped when Buu was formed inside of his mind.

"D-Dad."

"What!"

He turned around then saw Buu.

"Looks like I get to kill 3 monkies."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 25 **_

* * *

The 3 saiyans turned into super saiyans as they battled Buu.

Sapphire laid on the ground panting then looked up.

"There is no way we can beat him, this is his mind, he can do whatever he wants."

"We can still try!" Goku yelled.

Sapphire stood up then attacked Buu with Vegeta and Goku.

After some time Vegeta was laying unconcious on the ground as a pink blob tries to absorb him.

Goku ran toward him then blasted it before it could absorb him then fired random blasts.

Sapphire walked over to her father then helped him sit up.

"Dad are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

They looked up to where Goku was as a blast almost hit the fat Majin Buu.

Sapphire rose an eyebrow as Buu deflected it from hitting him.

"I wonder why he is deflecting the blasts that head towards the fat Buu." Sapphire said.

"I think we can use that to our advantage."

Vegeta smirked as he walked over to Buu's pod.

He grabbed the stem holding him up gaining evil Buu's attention.

"If you pull that pod down I won't be me anymore!"

"Is that so."

He began to tease him by pulling it a little.

"STOP!"

Vegeta smirked before he ripped the pod down.

They all watched as Buu turned into a puddle of pink goo.

"Now that we have the chance lets get going!" Sapphire said.

They nodded as each of them grabbed a pod then followed Goku.

Sapphire wiped her forehead as she began to sweat.

"How are we supposed to get out?" Vegeta said.

"Through there."

Sapphire and Vegeta looked up noticing a hole.

As they flew towards it, it began to close.

"How are we supposed to get through if it keeps closing?" Sapphire said.

"Hold onto Gohan for me."

Sapphire nodded as she grabbed his pod.

Goku fired his Kamahameha at the smoke holding it down.

"Lets go!"

He grabbed Sapphire and Vegeta's wrist then flew as fast as he could through the hole.

When they got through she let go of the pods as they grew back to their orignal size.

She smiled as she looked at her body noticing she was back to normal.

"Looks guys, people popcorn."

Sapphire rolled her eyes then caught Piccolo and Gohan before they fell.

"Spectacular, fresh air and sunshine, wow."

"That was a disgusting experience."

"Aw, it wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself."

Sapphire looked up at where Buu was noticing he was transforming.

"Lets find a safe spot to drop these guys, we still have to take care of Buu." Sapphire said.

"Right."

They stopped their flying then looked toward Buu.

"How is his power increasing instead of decreasing?"

"If he keeps this up, he will be stronger then before." Goku said.

"Yes, I know." Vegeta said.

They all watched as his muscles increased.

Sapphire gulped as she felt his powerlevel increase like crazy.

"He's twice as big as he was before."

"Hey look, he's about to change."

She looked over to her father then back to Buu.

He was moving his arms around like he was dancing in a funny way.

"Into a better dancer I hope." Goku said.

They watched as he turned into a smaller version of himself.

Vegeta laughed while he looked at Buu.

"He's totally puny; he shrunk and you were totally worried." Vegeta said.

"Ha, you weren't worried huh? You had white knuckles and you know it."

"Its hard to tell if he's stronger now or weaker." Sapphire said.

"First things first, lets find a place to put the boys."

"Right."

They all flew down toward a small cave then placed them all down.

"Pod life is no life at all." Vegeta said.

"No kidding, I hope they're alright."

"They did well to stay alive."

"You got that right."

Sapphire looked at her father noticing he was staring at Trunks.

"Why aren't they snapping out of it?"

"Lets see if they will." Sapphire said.

She bent down towards Gohan then shook his shoulders.

"Gohan, wake up."

They watched as his face moved as he tried to wake up but didn't.

"Well at least we know they aren't dead."

Sapphire looked at her father as he gave his back to her and Goku.

"Uh oh, he's on the move."

They all watched as Buu screamed making the ground shake and lighting appear.

Sapphire covered her ears trying to block out the noise.

"Wow thats loud."

"Will someone shut him up!"

Once Buu finished screaming he launched a gigantic ki ball at the ground.

Sapphire gasped then fired a blast towards it knocking it out of the way.

"Wow, he's mad! That blast had enough power to blow up the Earth."

"Good job." Vegeta said.

"He is a fool! Does he want to die too!" Sapphire yelled.

"He was probably going to get blown to bits then reform again."

"Hey Buu! Its your business if you want to blow up the Earth but fight us first you little coward!"

"Dad don't make him angry."

Buu turned around facing them all.

He then evilly smiled as he raised his arm in the sky forming a gigantic blast.

"No, that can't be made for us, it has enough energy to blow up the planet 10 times!"

"Guys, I don't think we can stop that." Sapphire said.

They all gasped as the ball began to grow bigger.

"No, Buu why! Why are you doing this! There will be nothing, nothing left at all! Please Buu!"

Buu smirked at Goku then threw the ball towards them.

Sapphire looked back to where the boys were laying unconcious.

"We have to get them all before its too late!"

"Guys we grab the boys and I'll use Instant Transmission."

"Yes!" They both said.

They all turned around flying towards where the boys were but Goku flew down then grabbed Hercule and Dende.

Sapphire gasped as the ball began to get closer to them.

"Sapphire hold onto them."

She nodded as she grabbed Hercule's shirt.

Goku put two fingers to his forehead but couldn't concentrate.

Then Kibito Kai flashed in front of them grabbing onto Goku's hand.

"You guys on?"

Sapphire grabbed her dads hand then nodded.

She took one last look at the boys then bit her bottom lip.

He then fazed them to the Kai Planet making Sapphire hit her head on the ground.

She sat up then rubbed her head taking in her surroundings.

"Oh! Your all alive! Thats wonderful!" Old Kai said.

Goku hit his fist on the ground.

"Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, I let you all down."

Sapphire turned around seeing her father grabbing Goku's gi.

"You idiot! Why did you grab the fool and the Namek instead of the boys!"

Goku looked away making Vegeta throw him to the ground.

"Dad just calm down."

"How do I calm down when my son is dead!"

"By killing Buu."

He nodded his head.

Hercule sat up then looked around.

"Where am I? I'm dead aren't I?"

"But seriously Kakkarot, why did you save him of all people?" Vegeta asked.

"They were the first ones I saw and they were closer."

"He can't be all that bad." Sapphire said.

They all looked over to Hercule who was scratching his butt and picking his nose.

"Nevermind."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 26 **_

* * *

Sapphire looked into the Old Kai's crystal ball seeing Buu blow up another planet.

Goku ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed.

"I can't believe the Earth is gone."

Sapphire looked at him with pity.

She walked over to him placing a hand on his back.

"Its alright, we can wish the Earth back."

"But how? The dragon balls are gone along with the Earth."

"Just quit being so negative! Where is the Kakkarot that we all know? The one that is always happy, the one that my father pretends to hate!"

"I do not pretend."

"Sure dad, sure."

"Its terrible that the Earth is gone, it truely is." Old Kai said.

"The Earth is gone you say? Ha, ha, ha, who are you trying to fool, what do you think this is, huh? Put that in your diaper old man."

Sapphire slapped her forehead.

The Old Kai glared at Hercule.

Dende walked over to him telling him about the Kai's.

"That man is a complete idiot." Sapphire said.

She looked over at the Old Kai noticing he was staring at her.

Sapphire took a step back standing beside her father.

"You saved this nut? My word." Old Kai said.

"Hey! Now I get it! This is all a dream! Just a silly old dream! Of course, of course, it makes complete sense!"

Sapphire pinched the bridge of her nose as she listened to him talk.

"I feel bad for his parents." Sapphire said.

They all watched as Hercule ran to a cliff with Bee following him.

"I'm gonna fly away, its my dream and I can do whatever I want! Yeah hear that Buu! I'm coming for you!"

He took a step back then jumped off of the cliff landing head first on the ground.

Sapphire began to chuckle at this.

"You can't pay for comedy like this." Old Kai said.

"Kakkarot! I can't believe you saved that idiot!"

"You gotta admit dad he does give us some entertainment."

Vegeta glared at her then turned around.

"We can't even wish them back, the dragon balls are gone."

Everyone sighed as they watched Buu blow up more planets.

"Why does he keep blowing up more planets?" Sapphire said.

"I think he's looking for you three." Old Kai said.

"Why us?"

"You three sucessfully got into his mind causing this transformation, he wants to test it out on the only people who can put up a good fight."

"So he is going to blow up every single planet until he finds us?" Goku asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so, this Buu doesn't experience no remourse what so ever." Kibito Kai said.

"With Instant Transmission he can destroy the solar system in less then an hour, the world will never be the same again."

"Hey wait! I forgot the dragon balls on Namek and I'm sure Moori would be greatful to help us out." Dende said.

"Yes he's right!" Vegeta said.

"But theres a small problem, I can't reach Planet Namek from here, my Instant Transmission doesn't reach that far."

"I could help, I'm the Supreme Kai I can go wherever I wish."

"At last something seems to be going in our favor!"

"Hold it! I am aware of what the dragon balls are and using them in this case just wouldn't be proper."

"Why not?" Sapphire asked.

"Those balls are strictly for the use of the Namekians on Planet Namek! Using them in this sitution would be unnatural!"

Goku played with his fingers as he approached the Old Kai.

"Aren't you being a little strict?"

"Hm?"

"After all the Earth has some beautiful women on it and I know the perfect one that could change your mind."

"Who?"

Goku walked behind Sapphire then pushed her forward.

"Sapphire! She is a pretty girl and remember your reward for helping Gohan?"

The Old Kai's face perked up at this.

"Oh you mean that one!"

"The one you get to kiss and if Sapphire helps out you get to kiss two beautiful women."

Sapphire's face went to one of disgust.

"I have to kiss him!?"

"Come on Sapphire, its for the fate of the Earth."

"Who is this other woman you were mentioning?"

"Um...I rather not say her name in front of Vegeta."

"Why is that Kakkarot? You wouldn't be thinking of Bulma would you?"

Goku's face broke out in shock.

Vegeta growled as he got in Goku's face.

"YOU WERE! YOU IDIOT! LET HIM KISS YOUR WOMAN!"

"But she's not nearly as pretty as Bulma, see its a compliment!"

"I would be willing to help if I got a kiss from the young saiyan right here." Old Kai said.

Sapphire backed up then hid behind her father.

"Sorry, I don't kiss Kai's."

"Come on Sapphire! Its for Earth! For the solar system! For...Gohan!"

Sapphire's eyes got wide and she sighed.

"Fine, but I'm only kissing him on the cheek."

"Great!"

Sapphire walked in front of the Old Kai ignoring his happy face.

She leaned down then kissed him on the cheek then stood back up.

"There I did it! Now let us use the dragon balls!"

"Fine, you don't have to act as if I have a disease or anything."

She nodded as she stood beside her father.

"He is in Otherworld!" Kibito Kai yelled.

"What! He is now tormenting the living and the dead? What a monster." Sapphire said.

"We need to lure him here some how."

"Wait he can use Instant Transmission, we just raise our powerlevels and when he senses us he comes here."

"But where would the Old Kai, Kibito Kai, and Dende go?" Goku asked.

"Some other part of the planet or they could go to Namek."

"Alright, lets do this."

Vegeta and Sapphire nodded as they began to raise their powerlevels.

Before they could raise their power any higher, Kid Buu flashed in front of them.

He had a smirk on his face as he looked at the saiyans.

"How do we decide who fights him first?" Sapphire asked.

They all smirked at each other before playing rock-paper-sisscors.

Once Goku won he transformed into a super saiyan 2 then began the fight for the universe.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 27 **_

* * *

Sapphire watched with awe as Goku battled Buu as a super saiyan 3.

"His power is amazing."

"Kakkarot is better then me." Vegeta mumbled.

Sapphire looked over at her father with shock.

Never before would she ever thought she would hear that come out of her fathers mouth.

"D-Dad? Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, I just finally realized that Kakkarot is better then me, ever since I arrived on Earth with you and Nappa."

Sapphire looked back to the fight seeing Goku being blasted by millions of ki blast.

She gasped when he dropped out of his super saiyan 3 state then fell over.

"Sapphire stay here, I'll go to Kakkarot."

She nodded as he flew over to help him.

As she was watching what was going on she heard someone behind her.

She turned around then nearly fainted when she saw Hercule and his dog sitting there.

"Hercule why are you still here?"

"I didn't get picked up by the purple guy."

"Your going to get killed if you stay here."

"I kinda figured that out."

"Just try to stay as far away from the fight as you can."

"Don't worry about that."

Sapphire turned around seeing her father being smashed into a mountain.

Buu then fired a blast at him which made her gasp in fear.

"DAD!"

As he was about to fire the blast Goku hit him making him fly backwards losing the blast.

She sighed knowing that her father was okay.

She watched the fight go on for a while until Buu blasted Goku making a strong wind pass by.

When she turned around she saw Hercule holding onto a rock trying not to fly back.

She walked toward him then grabbed his hand holding onto him.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

She watched Goku be beaten by Buu very badly as he began to lose his energy.

"At this rate Kakkarot is going to die."

She saw her father look back at her then smirk.

"Watch over the fool, its my turn to fight."

"Dad you'll get killed."

"No I won't, I'm already dead."

"Fine, but please be careful."

He nodded as he flew down toward Goku.

She saw Goku fly into the sky as a super saiyan 3 and raise his power level.

After a long time of watching her father be beaten she was losing her temper.

Sapphire looked up to Goku noticing he wasn't doing anything then flew in front of him.

"Why aren't you helping my dad!"

"I'm trying to help by recovering my strength but it isn't working."

"He will die!"

Goku sighed.

Sapphire growled then turned around seeing Buu choking him.

She clenched her hands together as Buu wrapped his arm around him, electrifying him.

"Buu will die!"

She began to scream as she transformed into a super saiyan 3 then kicked Buu across the face.

He let go of Vegeta making him fall to the ground as he flew towards a mountain.

Sapphire growled as she blasted a Kamahameha at him then watched as he came out from the rubble.

He smirked at her as he began to hit his chest sounding like an ape.

She growled then attacked him trying to land a punch but he simply dodged all of her attacks.

Buu grabbed her leg hanging her upside down then smashed her into rocks, the ground, and mountains.

He then made a ki blast in his hand then blasted it in her face.

When she landed on the ground she stood back up facing Buu.

"Hey! You can't treat a girl like that!" Hercule yelled.

"Hercule stay where you are! You'll get killed!"

Buu turned around to face Hercule with a smirk.

Sapphire growled then ran toward him but he simply wrapped a hand around her throat.

As she struggled to get free he just tightened his hold.

He began to punch her in the stomach making her cough up blood.

Soon enough she dropped out of her super saiyan 3 state then hung motionless.

"Its my turn Buu!"

Buu turned around as he dropped Sapphire on the ground.

Hercule ran in front of Buu then hit him in the face not causing any damage.

When Buu tried to hit Hercule he began to scream and hold his head.

"Uh, what did I do?"

Sapphire rose her head off of the ground seeing Buu scream.

When he stopped he spit something out of his mouth that turned back into the fat Majin Buu.

Sapphire's eyes widened as she looked toward Buu.

"Thats why he didn't attack Hercule, that Buu was making Kid Buu not hurt him."

She noticed Buu was approaching Hercule slowly so she stood on her legs then turned into a super saiyan.

"Hey Buu! Did you forget about me?"

Buu turned around then smirked.

Sapphire growled then flew towards him hitting him in the face and stomach.

He grabbed her hair then hit her in the face and kneed her in the stomach.

He threw her into the air then fazed above her knocking her into the ground.

Sapphire slowly got back up then attacked Buu again but he just continued to beat her senseless.

When Buu grabbed her hair he prepared a blast in his hand strong enough to kill her.

She closed her eyes as hard as she could waiting for the impact.

When she didn't feel anything she noticed Fat Buu knocked Kid Buu away.

"Thanks Buu."

She struggled to stand up then walked over to her dad.

"You okay dad?"

"I'm more worried about you, he beat you pretty good."

"I've faced worse."

***Sapphire, can you hear me?***

"Dende? Why are you talking to me through my mind?"

***We are on Namek and need to know what you want the first wish to be.***

Sapphire looked down as she thought of what the first wish should be.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 28** _

* * *

Sapphire looked at her father laying on the ground.

She thought of the first wish then thought of something.

"Dende I want you to use the first wish to wish back the Earth and all its people except for the evil people."

***You got it.***

Sapphire looked to the fight seeing Buu battling Kid Buu and sadly he was losing.

She looked down at her dad then smiled when she didn't see his halo.

"Dad your alive!"

"I am?"

"Yeah, I told Dende to wish back all the people on Earth except the evil people, your not evil!"

Vegeta smirked.

"Where is Kakkarot, I need to talk to him."

"Over there."

Vegeta nodded then flew off toward him.

After a while Sapphire noticed that her fathers plan was to use a spirit bomb againest Kid Buu.

She gulped as she noticed her father stalling time for him by letting himself get beat.

***Sapphire, we need you to talk to the people of Earth.***

"Why?"

***You need to convince them to raise their hands to the sky so their energy can be used in the spirit bomb.***

"Alright, I'll try."

Sapphire took a breath then looked toward Goku.

"People of Earth I need you all to raise your hands to the sky, we need your energy to defeat Buu."

She waited as she noticed the spirit bomb got a little bigger.

_"Don't listen to the voice! They sucked out my sons soul!" A woman yelled._

Sapphire growled

"Please just raise your hands to the sky! Your souls aren't being taken! We are just borrowing your energy!"

Sapphire looked over at her father seeing Kid Buu beating him.

_"Don't do it! That girl is probably working with that one other guy!" A man said_.

"Kakkarot you try talking some sense into these idiots!" Sapphire yelled.

She was about to go out and help her father when Hercule stopped her.

"Sapphire you'll get killed."

"Thats a price I'm going to have to pay, I will not let my father die again."

She turned into a super saiyan then flew towards Kid Buu blasting him off of her father.

She bent down then placed a hand on his back.

"Dad can you move?"

"No I can't."

"Then just stay here and you try talking to the Earthlings, I will hold off Buu."

She flew towards Kid Buu trying to punch and kick him but he simply dodged all of her hits.

When he grabbed her foot when she tried to hit him he smirked at her making her gulp in fear.

Kid Buu swung her in a circle then threw her into a mountain.

Sapphire stood up then gasped as Kid Buu fazed in front of her.

She growled then tried punching him but he punched her in the stomach making her cough up blood.

Kid Buu laughed at Sapphire as he kept punching her in the face and stomach.

"Kakkarot! Throw that thing!" Vegeta yelled.

"I can't there still isn't enough energy!"

"You all need to raise your hands to the sky now! People are going to die if you don't!" Hercule yelled.

_"Hey was that the champ? Yeah I think it was!" A man said._

Sapphire opened her eyes when Buu was in front of her father.

She gasped as he prepared a blast big enough to kill him in his hand.

She groaned as she stood up then flew in front of the blast protecting her father.

As the blast hit her both Vegeta and Goku were shocked.

Sapphire then fell down beside Vegeta on her stomach, with her hair back to its orignal color.

Vegeta clenched his fist together.

"KAKKAROT! THROW THAT THING! NOW" Vegeta yelled.

"I can't! If I do you and Sapphire will be caught in the blast!"

"We'll be fine! Just throw it!"

Kid Buu smirked then began to fire ki blast at Sapphire and Vegeta.

Goku bit his bottom lip knowing he would have to throw the spirit bomb.

As Kid Buu was blasting Sapphire and Vegeta he didn't notice Fat Buu flying towards him.

He knocked Kid Buu away then kept him on the ground.

"Hercule! Get them!"

"Get them? Get wh-...Oh I get it!"

Hercule ran over then put Vegeta and Sapphire over his shoulder as he ran away.

When he got far away enough he turned around to face Goku.

"What are you waiting for! Throw that thing!"

"You got it! You really are a champ!"

Goku threw the spirit bomb at Kid Buu making him growl.

Hercule placed Sapphire on the ground then helped Vegeta stand up.

They all watched as Goku was being pushed back by the spirit bomb as Kid Buu took control.

Vegeta got out of Hercule's grasp then grabbed the front of his shirt.

"He needs more energy! Tell the Earthlings to give more energy!"

"But if they give any more energy they could die."

"If you don't do it Buu will kill everyone and the whole universe!"

"I will not risk the sacrifice the life of my people."

Vegeta growled letting go of his shirt which made him fall on the ground.

He looked over at Sapphire as she laid on the ground motionless.

They all watched as Goku stayed in the air as he looked down.

***Goku we used the last wish to give you, your energy back.***

"Thanks Dende!"

Goku turned into a super saiyan then took control of the spirit bomb before it hit him.

He smiled as he pushed the spirit bomb back at Kid Buu making him turn into nothing but air.

Vegeta fell onto his knees then groaned.

"About time."

He then fell onto his stomach as Goku floated down to the ground.

Goku gave him a thumbs up and a smile which he returned.

"We make a pretty good team, don't you say?"

"I hate to admit it, but we do."

"So does this make us friends?"

Vegeta sat up then looked at Goku.

"Sure...Goku."

Goku smiled at Vegeta as he said his Earthling name.

From that moment on, they knew they would have peace for a long time.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 29**_

* * *

They all watched as Old Kai, Kibito Kai, and Dende all came back to the planet.

Dende ran over to Goku then hugged him.

"Just stay still so I can heal you."

Goku looked over at Vegeta then smiled.

"I think Vegeta needs to be healed first."

Dende nodded as he ran over to Vegeta then started to heal him.

When he finished healing Vegeta he ran over to Goku to heal him next.

Vegeta stood up then looked to where his motionless daughter laid.

He walked over to her then picked her up bridal style then walked towards Dende.

"Can you heal her?"

"I'll try."

Vegeta nodded.

Dende spread his hands above her then started to heal her which made her body glow green.

Once she was healed Vegeta expected her to wake up but she didn't.

"Is she dead?" Old Kai asked.

Vegeta growled as his hair flickered blonde.

Goku walked over to him then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She fought well."

"She wouldn't be like this if she didn't take that blast! Why did she do that!"

"Because she didn't want you to die again, she loves you Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at Goku then back to his daughter.

He held his head down as tears ran down his face landing on Sapphires.

Everyone closed their eyes looking to the ground giving her a moment of silence.

Sapphires eyes began to blink when she felt water falling on her face.

She opened her eyes then looked up seeing her father crying.

She placed a hand on his cheek wiping away the tears.

He opened his eyes wide as he looked at his daughter.

"Dad why are you crying?"

Everyones head went up when they heard her voice seeing the saiyan female awake.

"Your not dead?" Goku asked.

"No why would I be?"

"Because you took a blast that was supposed to kill Vegeta."

"Oh right, I couldn't stand to lose you again so I took the blast."

Vegeta rested his cheek on top of Sapphires head.

"I'm so happy your okay."

"Thanks dad."

She got out of his arms then hugged him.

"Don't you dare do that again though."

Sapphire giggled.

"Okay daddy."

Vegeta smiled as he returned the hug.

"BUU!"

They all gasped looking towards Herucles direction.

Vegeta pushed Sapphire behind him as they walked toward Hercule.

When they approached him they saw Hercule leaning over an unconcious Majin Buu.

Vegeta extended his arm then growled.

"Stand aside, we need to kill him."

"Please don't! He's my friend!"

"Then you will die along with your friend!"

Hercule began to cry as he held onto Buu.

"Dende, heal him."

Vegeta looked over to Goku.

"Are you mad Kakkarot? He is evil."

"Your forgetting Kid Buu was his evil part in his body, and if it wasn't for him you and Sapphire would be dead."

Vegeta grunted as he put his arm down then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, but if he tries to kill my family I will kill him."

Goku nodded.

Once Buu was healed Kibito Kai Instant Transmissioned them back to the lookout.

They walked around the corner gaining everyones attention.

Sapphire ran towards Trunks then lifted him up giving him a hug.

"I missed you so much Trunks!"

"I missed you too, you were really brave at fighting Buu."

"So were you, fusion boy."

Trunks chuckled.

Sapphire placed him on the ground seeing Bulma walk in front of her.

"I know your not big on hugging and I'm not your mom but I'm happy you-"

She stopped talking as Sapphire pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you so much...mom."

Bulma smiled then hugged Sapphire back.

She pulled away then kissed Sapphires forehead.

Sapphire smiled then gasped as two arms wrapped around her waist.

She turned her head around then smiled when she saw Gohan.

"I'm so happy Buu didn't kill you." Gohan said.

Sapphire turned around in his arms so she was facing him.

"I'm happy you were brought back to life."

He smiled then lifted her off of the ground.

She looked around noticing everyone was looking at them.

"Um...Gohan, everyone is looking at us."

"I know, but I could care less right now."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck then hugged him.

"If you two are gonna kiss can you do it when we aren't here this time?" Trunks said.

"This time?" Everyone said.

Gohan and Sapphire blushed.

"What is he talking about?" Krillin asked.

"Um..." Sapphire said.

"Before I went to fight Buu I kissed Sapphire on the lips."

Everyone_ "Awed"_ making Sapphire blush.

"I always knew you two would get together." Goku said.

"You two better give me grandchildren." ChiChi said.

Sapphire blushed even more so she put her head againest Gohans chest.

Everyone laughed at her making her blush even more.

Gohan let her back down on to her feet then kissed her cheek.

"Hey everyone! Come over to Capsule Corp in 2 days for a little celebration party." Bulma said.

"Awesome! Do we have to wear suits though?" Goten asked.

"You can if you want but no gi's."

Sapphire groaned.

"Then what are we supposed to wear?" Sapphire asked.

"You are going to wear a dress."

Her eyes got wide.

"Oh heck no."

"You'll wear one or no gravity chamber."

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"See you all in 2 days!" Goku said.

They all nodded as they went back to their homes to relax.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 30 **_

* * *

2 days went by quickly and Sapphire was helping Bulma set up.

Sapphire was putting some tables and chairs up for where everyone would eat.

Trunks came into the indoor backyard with a music system placing it beside the wall.

"Sapphire could you bring the grill in here?"

"Sure mom."

Bulma smiled as Sapphire began to call her mom, it made her feel as if Sapphire trusted her.

Sapphire placed the grill down gently then put a table cloth over a long table that would hold the food.

"Where is your father?"

"I think he is reading or training or watching TV."

"Trunks could you go tell your father to go get ready then you get yourself ready afterwards."

"Okay."

When Trunks left Sapphire turned to look at Bulma noticing the smirk on her face.

"Time to get you ready."

Sapphire gulped as Bulma pulled her into her room.

She sat on her bed as Bulma went through her closet.

"Do you like this? It doesn't fit me anymore."

She was holding up a dress that would stop at her mid-thigh, navy blue, thin straps, and hugged her curves in the right places.

**A/N To see what it looks like go to this link:**  
**imgres?q=navy+blue+dress&num=10&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=MPEi8Ek46-mx0M:&imgrefurl= village-promenade -striped-navy-blue-dress/village-promenade-striped-navy-blue-dress-2/&docid=DcCYsBjgJBqoiM&imgurl= wp-content/uploads/2010/08/Ooh-Navy-Nav &w=350&h=500&ei=F0csUOvUA-uy0QGnyYF4&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1135&vpy=292&dur=2310&hovh=268&hovw=188&tx=102&ty=204&sig=103514402771647772968&**  
**page=2&tbnh=144&tbnw=101&start=27&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:24,s:27,i:301**

"Do I have to wear it?"

"Yes, now tell me if you like it."

Sapphire sighed.

"Fine, yes its...cute."

"Good, now go in the bathroom and put it on."

She nodded as she stood up then grabbed the dress.

When she came out Bulma squealed at how cute she looked.

"Now sit down so I can so your hair."

"You better not cut it."

"I'm just gonna make it a little wavy."

Sapphire nodded as she sat in a seat in front of a mirror.

When Bulma finished her hair, her mid-back length hair was now wavy.

**A/N Just imagine the way Miley Cyrus's hair was when it was long and wavy.**

"Like it?"

"Yeah."

"Good now go put on the blue flats I put on my bed."

She nodded as she picked up the navy blue flats placing them on her feet.

When she stood up she looked at Bulma as she had a hand over her mouth.

"You look so pretty!"

"Thanks."

"Now we just wait until everyone gets here."

She nodded as she walked into her room then grabbed a book to read.

When everyone arrived Sapphire was hiding out in her room.

"Vegeta could you go bring Sapphire down here?"

Vegeta smirked.

"My pleasure."

He walked up the stairs then opened her bedroom door.

When Sapphire saw him her eyes got wide.

She tried jumping out of her window but he grabbed her then threw her over her shoulder.

Sapphire kicked her legs trying to get free but he wouldn't let her go.

When they reached the bottom of the steps he placed her on the ground.

Sapphire pouted then crossed her arms.

"You look so pretty!" ChiChi said.

"Thanks."

"You actually look like a girl." Trunks said.

She glared at her brother which made him run away into the indoor backyard with Goten.

"Well lets go celebrate!"

They all walked in then began to eat, talk, and relax.

As Sapphire was leaning againest a tree Gohan walked in front of her.

"Hey Gohan."

"You look very beautiful."

She blushed.

"Thanks, mom made me wear this."

"Well you should dress like this more often."

"I might."

Gohan smiled as he placed his forehead againest hers.

"Your a very pretty girl Sapphire."

"You can thank my mom for that."

"When I see her I will."

Sapphire giggled.

"Wanna go see what everyone else is doing?" Gohan asked.

"Sure."

Gohan grabbed her hand as they walked over to the group of people.

Bulma walked up to the music system then pressed a button.

"Lets boogy!"

Sapphire clapped her hands as she watched everyone dance.

18 pushed her out into the crowd along with Gohan as they danced for fun.

She looked over to her dad then walked over to him.

"Daddy can you dance with us?"

"I can't dance Sapphire."

"Neither can I but we are still having fun."

He sighed then stood up walking into the crowd.

As everyone began to dance ChiChi moved everyone aside as she mixed martial arts with dancing.

When she kicked her leg she hurt her hip then held it.

"Oh no, mommy." Goten said.

"I wonder what Goku is doing?" Yamcha said.

Everyone then looked to the ground as they remembered their friend.

"Too bad Goku isn't here its just not the same."

"You seem pretty worried about Goku, hey! Why don't we switch husbands?"

Sapphire chuckled at the sight.

"Vegeta may not be the nicest guy around, but at least he is around."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey any way I can get in on this ladies?" Yamcha asked.

"We were going to do an even trade, not a downgrade."

The Z Fighters all laughed at Yamcha's suspense.

Soon enough the party started to end.

18 and Krillin decided it was time for them to leave.

When they were walking to the door Goku came running toward Krillin knocking right into him.

"Goku!"

"Hey sorry I'm late, is-"

"If you were going to ask if I was mad, then yes I am."

Goku gulped as he was about to feel the wrath of his wife.

"But I bet you want us to set the tables up again don't you?"

"Well..."

"Fine."

Everyone smiled as they set the food and tables back up for Goku.

Sapphire set a plate down in front of Goku as he looked at her.

"You look really pretty Sapphire."

"Thanks."

The party ended with loads of laughs and sounds of happy friendship.

* * *

**A/N. I'm thinking about making the next chapter about the movie _Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return _but I will only do it if I get 10 reviews from 10 different people on this chapter**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 31**_

* * *

2 years have passed by since the defeat of Buu.

Sapphire was now 19 years old and was dating Gohan.

She was woken up by her now 10 year old brother jumping on her.

She sat up then rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you waking me up Trunks?"

"Mom and dad said you have to come down for breakfast now."

"Fine, I'm coming."

Trunks smiled as he ran out of the room towards the kitchen.

Sapphire got out of her bed then stretched her arms over her head then made her bed.

She was wearing black softee shorts and a blue tank top.

She grabbed a pony-tail then put her hair up in a low pony.

Sapphire walked out of her room then down the stairs into the kitchen.

She took a seat beside Trunks and her father as Bulma served her breakfast.

"Why are you up so late Sapphire? Its already 2 in the afternoon."

"Well, dad made me train up until 1 in the morning yesterday."

"You have to be ready in a time of peace." Vegeta said.

Sapphire nodded as she ate her pancakes.

When she finished eating she walked back up the stairs to take her shower.

As she got out of the shower she dressed in some skinny jeans, a navy blue T-Shirt, and some low top converse.

She walked out of her room then sat on the couch watching a horror movie with Trunks.

After a couple of hours it was finally time for dinner.

She stood up then walked into the kitchen with Trunks then began to eat the lasanga, Bunny made.

"Hercule called, he said he wants us all to come to his Hotel's grand opening tomorrow." Bulma said.

"Going there will just waste precious training time."

"Why does he want us all to go?" Trunks asked.

"Because he wants all the Z Fighters to be there, did I mention there would be a all you can eat banquet?"

Vegeta's head popped up after he heard Bulma say that.

"We will go."

"But I thought you said it would waste precious training time." Sapphire said.

"I changed my mind, now be quiet and eat."

"Alright."

Once they all finished eating Trunks and Sapphire helped Bulma clean up.

Sapphire handed Bulma the last plate which she took before washing it.

"Thanks for helping kids."

"No problem mom." Trunks said.

"Now both of you get some sleep, we have to be at the Hotel bright and early tomorrow."

"Okay."

Sapphire walked up the stairs with Trunks then walked into her room then shut the door.

She changed into her pajama's then got under her covers before falling asleep.

She was woken up in the morning by the sound of something buzzing.

Sapphire opened her eyes seeing an alarm clock on her night stand.

She buried her face in her pillow then groaned before blasting it.

She got out of her bed then walked into the shower washing away the sleep and stiffness in her body.

When she got out she dressed in her usual fighting outfit then met everyone downstairs.

She noticed that her father was wearing the saiyan armor from when they fought Cell and Trunks was wearing his gi.

"Why are you all wearing your fighting clothes?"

"Because if someone wants to spar we can." Sapphire said.

"And also this is saiyan formal wear."

"Fine, but lets get going."

They all nodded as Vegeta picked Bulma up bridal style then they flew to the Hotel.

When they got there Sapphire and Trunks ran off to spar while Bulma waited for the others and Vegeta just leaned againest a wall.

Soon enough the whole Z Gang finally arrived.

Sapphire walked with Trunks towards where Goten was.

Trunks ran towards Goten then hugged him making Sapphire chuckle.

"Hey Sapphire."

She turned around then smiled when she saw Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, how are you?"

"Fine, I'm amazed your dad came."

"Mom just mentioned the all you can eat and he was ready to come."

"Same with my dad."

"Well they are saiyans."

"That they are."

Gohan kissed her on the lips then they walked to where they would eat sitting with their families.

"I thank you all for coming such far distances to celebrate the defeat of the evil Majin Buu, I want you all to enjoy yourselves."

"Mr. Satan!"

They all turned to where the voices were coming when they noticed reporters running towards Hercule.

"Your thoughts on the opening of your hotel built to commemorate the defeat of Majin Buu!"

They all watched as the reporters surrounded Hercule asking him questions.

"Should we help him?" Sapphire asked.

"He'll be fine."

Sapphire shrugged her shoulders as the reporters looked at the name of the hotel.

"Can we start eating yet?" Goku asked.

"Yes you all can." Steward said.

As they were eating Piccolo and Gohan were the first to notice two new powerlevels on Earth.

"Gohan."

"Right."

Krillin then stood up as he felt the power.

"I sense a powerful ki approaching." 18 said.

"I hope it doesn't lead to any trouble, we had enough from Buu already."

"Who is it?" Roshi asked.

Trunks stood up then slammed his hands on the table.

"Someone new!"

Sapphire looked over at her father as he had the same look on his face as her.

He looked at her then nodded as they all walked outside to where the powerlevel was.

They all gasped as a boy with a tail and a girl with a oval shaped white head stood on top of Hercule's helicopter.

"That tail!" Gohan said.

"It can't be! A Saiyan?"

Sapphire looked at her father who nodded his head.

"Tarble!"

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

Vegeta began to walk down the steps with Sapphire behind him.

"Why're you here?"

Tarble gasped with a smile on his face.

"My brother!"

"Brother!?" Everyone yelled.

Tarble jumped off of the helicopter then stood in front of Vegeta.

"Its so good to see you again Vegeta."

"Didn't father send you to a remote planet because you couldn't fight?"

"Yes he did."

Tarble looked behind Vegeta taking notice of Sapphire.

He walked in front of her then smiled.

"Elizabeth is that you?"

"Elizabeth?" Everyone said.

"I'm not my mother, I'm Sapphire your niece."

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby, you've grown so much."

"I know."

"Enough of this, did you just come here for a family reunion?" Vegeta asked.

"No, a terrible duo called Abo and Kado are attacking the planet I live on, I'm not strong enough to beat them."

"Thats my problem how?"

"When I came here searching for you they followed me."

"So thats how its your problem dad." Sapphire said.

Vegeta turned around then gave her a growl.

She backed away a little bit as she waited for what would happen next.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 32**_

* * *

Sapphire and Vegeta both listened to Tarble as he told them what the duo has done.

"Will you please help us?" Tarble asked.

Goku popped over Vegeta's shoulder with a piece of meat in his hand.

"They're strong, huh?"

"Super strong."

Tarble pushed the side of his scouter as he read Goku's power level.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you have the combat strength to beat them."

"Don't always listen to your scouter Uncle Tarble, powerlevels can easily change."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch." Goku said.

He stood in front of Tarble then clenched his fists as he raised his powerlevel.

He then transformed making his scouter explode.

He then powered down then turned around.

"See."

"That power should be enough to stop them!"

"I'll handle them, it'll be a good after dinner workout." Vegeta said.

"No Vegeta, I've been waiting for a good battle in a long time."

"This is me and my brothers problem."

"Oh come on."

"No."

Sapphire rolled her eyes at their childish behavior.

"Let me dad!"

"Me too!"

They all watched as everyone volunteered to fight.

"We can't all fight them, we would be bullies."

"Then how do we choose who fights them?" Sapphire asked.

Goku smiled then snapped his fingers.

"Everyone grab onto me."

They all placed a hand on Goku as he Instant Transmissioned them to his backyard.

Sapphire gasped from all the radishes.

"There are so many, did you all grow these?"

"Yeah, now whoever gets the longest one wins."

Sapphire walked into the field of radishes then pulled a radish out that was as long as a ruler.

She noticed that Trunks had the longest radish.

"I said the longest wins so I guess Trunks wins."

Vegeta smiled.

"Trunks avenge Uncle Tarble."

Gure ran over to Trunks then grabbed his hands.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Vegeta walked up to Tarble who was standing beside Sapphire.

"Tarble who is this?"

"Oh, my apoligies, this is my wife."

Vegeta and Sapphire's eyes got wide.

"Your wife?"

Gure stood in front of Vegeta then bowed.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta then bowed as well.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Sapphire then saw as she stood in front of her.

"Tarble has told me about you when you were a baby, he said you were just like Vegeta back then."

"I guess I was, I don't really remember anything as a baby."

"He said you were born on Frieza's ship, is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Did you ever meet Abo and Kado when you were on there?"

"No, they must be new recruits or something."

Gure nodded as she stood beside Tarble.

"She is very different." Bulma said.

"And she is your sister-in-law."

"Saiyans always seem to choose very strange wives."

ChiChi and Bulma looked at Roshi.

When ChiChi tried hitting him with her pan he ducked out of the way.

"Nice try ChiChi."

He was hit in the back of the head when Bulma hit him.

"Where did that come from? Is there no more respect for the elderly?"

Tarble looked over at Roshi with confusion.

Goku then gathered everyone back together then Instant Transmissioned back to the Hotel.

When they got there Abo and Kado landed.

"Hello Tarble." Abo said.

"Thats them?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, their power is as strong as Friezas."

"Then they shouldn't be a match for Trunks at all."

Tarble looked at Sapphire.

"What? A child is stronger then Frieza?"

"Well, yeah."

Tarble gulped as he watched his nephew walk towards the duo with Goten following.

"Kakkarot you dirty...!"

"Come on Vegeta, just calm down." Bulma said.

He growled then rose his nose into the air.

Sapphire rolled her eyes as she watched the fight about to begin.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 33**_

* * *

Sapphire smiled as the boys were beating Abo and Kado easily.

As the battle continued Abo and Kado were getting fed up.

They each both made 3 copies of themselves before attacking Goten and Trunks again.

As they were getting beat Vegeta began to get irritated.

"Trunks read his ki!"

"Easier said then done!"

"He's forgetting the basics."

"Because you haven't taught the basics to him." Bulma said.

"Its because he lacks motivation...like his mother."

Vegeta and Bulma both walked up to each other until they were in each others faces.

"Don't you mean like his father!"

Sapphire chuckled as they growled at each other.

"Guys this is no time for a marital fight." Goku said.

They both stopped their arguing then looked at Goku.

Sapphire walked over to Gohans side then poked him.

"Don't you think they need a little...coaching?"

Gohan smiled.

"Sounds good."

When the boys hit the ground Gohan walked over to them.

When he finished talking to them they both flew back up to Abo and Kado.

As the boys defeated the copies of them Abo and Kado flew to the ground.

They stood back to back then did a pose.

"Merge!"

As a purple tornado surrounded them they all had to cover their eyes so they could see.

When it went away they saw Abo and Kado fused together as the terrifying, Aka.

"My turn."

He flew towards the boys then grabbed their necks smashing their faces into the ground.

"They need help!"

"Sapphire stay put, they know what to do."

She looked back at her father then forced herself to stay still.

After he threw them at the mountain they both stood up.

"Your time is up Aka!"

Goten and Trunks both did the fusion dance causing the fat Gotenks appear.

"Whoops, I guess we're out of practice."

"Take this seriously you two!" Bulma yelled.

"Yes ma'am!"

Once they seperated they did the dance again making Gotenks appear.

"Here it comes Aka! First up, Yamchas Wolf Fang Fist!"

He ran towards Aka then attacked him with the Wolf Fang Fist.

Once he was in the air Gotenks smiled.

"Next up, Tiens volleyball play! Are you ready!"

He began to hit Aka like a volleyball then spiked him before turning into a super saiyan.

"Heres the clencher! Dynamite Rolling Thunder Punch!"

He ran towards him then hit him with his attack making him go under the water.

The Z Gang smiled as they walked back towards the Hotel.

"Good thing thats cleared up." ChiChi said.

"Yeah."

"You coming Goku?"

They all turned around seeing Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Sapphire, and Gohan still standing there.

"Its not over yet." Sapphire said.

Aka then emerged from the water so the Z Fighters flew to where he was.

He was panting then shook his body to get rid of the water.

He then smirked at Gotenks.

"Your not bad, junior."

"You're not much, old man!"

Gotenks then began to laugh at Aka as a green aura surrounded his body.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me! Super Destructive Energy Wave!"

"Huh?"

Aka then sucked in the green aura then smirked.

"Wahaha no Ha!"

He then blasted the attack at Gotenks who threw it behind him.

Sapphire looked behind herself seeing Bulma and the others.

She growled then cupped her hands.

"Ka...ma...ha..me...HA!"

She blasted the Wahaha no Ha causing it to blow up.

"You won't find the next Wahaha no Ha so easy to deflect."

Vegeta and Goku's eyes widened a little at this.

Aka put his hands together then created another Wahaha no Ha.

He brought it up near his face then smirked.

"Super Wahaha no Ha!"

He then blasted it causing a bunch of the Wahaha no Ha's to appear blasting all over the place.

Sapphire gasped as she saw a building about to fall on ChiChi and Bulma.

She ran towards them then put a protective barrier over them as she blew it up.

When she let it down she noticed Aka was preparing an even bigger blast.

She saw her father and Goku flying toward it then Goku destroyed it by distracting Vegeta.

When everything was calm again they all looked at Hercules hotel.

"Sorry about that Hercule." Goku said.

"Its fine, don't worry about it."

"I guess we all should be getting home now." ChiChi said.

"Bye everyone!"

Everyone waved to Goku as they Instant Transmissioned to their home.

"Ready to go?" Bulma asked.

Trunks and Sapphire nodded as they flew back to Capsule Corp.

When they got there Sapphire gasped.

"Whats wrong Sapphire?"

"Look in the kitchen."

Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks walked into the kitchen then fell over anime style.

Bunny and Dr. Briefs were trying to make some food but the oven was on fire.

Sapphire grabbed the fire exstignsher then ripped the top off making the foam take out the fire.

"Sorry about that, the food caught on fire." Bunny said.

"We could see that."

"Well I'm off to bed, goodnight everyone."

They all watched the perky blonde woman walk up the stairs.

Sapphire shook her head at her crazy family.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Courage of a Daughter **_

_**Chapter 34**_

* * *

It has been 5 years since Tarble has come to Earth.

Everything has been peaceful for everyone since there is no enemy to fight.

Sapphire and Gohan eventually got married and had 2 children.

They had a girl and boy; the boy was born first and the girl second.

The boys name is Vegetto since every saiyan royals name has to be Vegeta but they decided to change it up a bit.

He has hair like Gohans when he was a child but had a face like Vegeta.

The girls name is Gogeta, they decided to have her name have something to do with Goku's and Vegeta's since they're the grandfathers.

She has hair like Sapphire's but hers goes to her shoulder blades and has a face that looks like Gohans but more girlish.

Sapphire was training in her backyard when Trunks came out.

She smiled then gave him a hug.

"Your getting so tall."

"Yeah I know, do you know where Goten is?"

"I think he is training with Kakkarot, mom and dad were heading over there."

"Really? I wonder why they didn't tell me."

"Can I come with you? I just finished my training."

"Sure, lets see if Gohan wants to come."

Sapphire nodded as she changed her clothes to white gi pants, a blue tank top, and boots like Trunks wore as a kid but in blue.

**A/N Remember she knows Piccolo's clothes beam technique and she can use it on herself.**

They walked into the house seeing Gohan organizing some books.

"Hey Gohan you almost done?"

"Almost, whats up?"

"We were going to see Kakkarot, wanna come?"

"Sure."

Once Gohan was ready they all flew in the direction of where they sensed Goku's powerlevel.

When they got there Sapphire hugged her parents.

"We haven't talked to you ever since the twins were born, why is that?" Bulma asked.

"I've just been busy with the kids and training."

"At least one of my children keeps up on their training." Vegeta said.

"How have you guys been?" Goku asked.

"Maybe you would know if you talked to us more Goku! Its been 5 years since we have last talked."

"I know Bulma, but I've been busy."

"With what?"

"When Sapphire and Gohan are busy since we live close by I watch and train the twins."

"Speaking of the twins, where are they dad?" Gohan asked.

"Right there."

They all looked off into the distance seeing the happy twins flying towards them.

Gogeta was wearing a gi that looked like Goku's orange one but had a skirt instead of pants with black spandex shorts underneath.

**A/N Just go onto google images and search Dragon Ball Online then look at the little girl with purple hair, thats what the outfit looks like.**

Vegetto was wearing a gi that looked just like the one Gohan wore when he was training out in the wilderness as a child.

Once they landed they both hugged Goku's leg.

"Grandpa me and Vegetto flew all around the world in a minute!"

"Thats great, your other grandpa is here."

They both turned around then ran towards Vegeta giving his leg a hug as well.

Vegeta smiled then rubbed the top of their heads.

"Papa guess what me and Vegetto learned!"

"What would that be?"

"We both learned how to turn super saiyan."

"Since when?"

"Since we were 3."

Vegeta looked up at Gohan and Sapphire who nodded their heads.

"Thats great."

They smiled then let go of his leg.

"Uncle Goten!" Vegetto yelled.

"Whats up?"

"You look a lot like daddy when he was a teenager."

"How do you know what Gohan looked like as a teen?"

"There is a picture in our house of him, nana, and you, but your a baby."

"Oh, well yeah I guess its in the family genes to look like your parents or siblings."

"Grandpa can we participate in the tournament?" Gogeta asked.

"Well, I say you can but its up to your parents."

Gogeta and Vegetto looked at each other then smirked.

They stood in front of their parents then gave them the puppy dog eyes.

"Can we enter the tournament, please." Vegetto asked.

"They get the eyes from you."

Gohan chuckled.

"Sure you two can enter."

"Yes!" They both said.

"I like the twins attitude Trunks, Sapphire, you two are entering."

"But dad I have a date tonight."

"Either you enter or I'm cutting your allowance in half."

"Fine."

Goten stood up then chuckled at Trunks.

"At least I'm not the only one being forced to participate."

"Dad why do I have to enter? I'm an adult now."

"I don't care, you will enter."

Sapphire groaned.

"Fine."

The next day everyone was heading to the tournament.

Gogeta was sitting on Gohans shoulders as Vegetto was on Goku's.

"Grandpa can we go play?" Gogeta asked.

"Sure, wanna come Vegetto?"

"Yeah!"

Gohan set Gogeta on the ground as the twins followed Goku into the crowd.

"Be careful!" Gohan yelled.

"They'll be fine, they are saiyans."

"Yeah I know."

"We all better head to the fighting area." Goten said.

They all nodded as they waved goodbye to the ones not fighting then walked away.

Gogeta, Vegetto, and Goku were all playing some games while they passed the time.

"Hey kids, what do you want to do now?"

They looked at each other then smiled.

"Piggy back ride!" They yelled.

Goku chuckled as he knelt on the ground.

"All aboard."

The twins giggled as they got on Goku's back.

Goku walked towards where everyone else was waiting as the twins smiled from how high up they were.

He smiled as Gogeta sat on his head.

"Your hair looks like a palm tree grandpa."

"Its still awesome though."

The twins giggled making Goku raise an eyebrow.

When they got to the arena Goku set them down as he looked at every opponent.

He smiled knowing that someone special was there.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Courage of a Daughter**_

_** Chapter 35** _

* * *

Gogeta and Vegetto passed the preliminaries with flying colors; now they were just talking.

Sapphire looked over at her kids from where she was standing noticing they were okay.

Gohan always told her to keep a close eye on them since they like to walk off and explore at times.

Gogeta smiled at her brother as she stood on her fingers.

"I bet I could stay like this longer then you."

"No I bet I can."

"Then prove it."

"I will."

Vegetto did the same thing then smiled at her.

She began to walk around the edge of the ring teasing her brother.

He did the same thing but almost fell over as he lost his balance.

As Gogeta was walking she bumped into something that felt like a brick wall.

When she looked up she saw a tall, powerful looking man.

"How did a brat like you get to the finals?"

"Because I'm strong."

"Whatever, you just better hope you don't have to fight me."

Gogeta stuck her tounge out at him then continued to walk on her fingers.

She looked over at Vegetto as he was losing his balance.

She smirked then walked toward him.

She gasped as he fell over onto her making them both tumble until they hit something.

They looked up when they noticed it was a boy named Uub.

"Sorry about that." Vegetto said.

"Its alright."

"I'm Gogeta and this is my brother Vegetto."

"I'm Uub."

Gogeta looked at his stomach then poked it.

"Why do I see your bones?"

"We don't have that much food or water in my village."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm going to try and win the money so I can give my family and friends food and water."

Gogeta smiled.

"Thats a nice thing to do, come with me I want you to meet our Grandpa."

Gogeta grabbed his hand then pulled him over to where Goku was talking to Vegeta and Sapphire.

She grabbed onto his gi pants making him look at her.

"Whats up."

"We want you to meet Uub, he is really nice."

Goku looked at him then smiled.

"Its nice to meet you Uub, I'm their grandfather Goku."

"H-Hi."

Goku looked at the twins then scooped them up placing them on his shoulders.

Vegetto giggled.

"Papa, are you gonna beat up mommy?"

Vegeta smirked at Sapphire.

"Most likely."

"But mommy can go super saiyan 3."

"That may be true but I can still beat her, I am her father after all."

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Dad, I know all your attacks."

Vegeta smirked.

Once they chose who was fighting who the first person to fight was Vegetto againest Wild Tiger.

Gogeta hugged Vegetto before he went out onto the ring.

"Don't beat him too bad."

"I'll try."

Vegetto walked onto the ring with Wild Tiger then bowed.

"I look forward to fighting you."

"I better not beat you too hard, you might go crying to your mommy."

"My mommy is right over there."

Wild Tiger growled as he got in his fighting stance.

"FIGHT!"

Wild Tiger ran towards Vegetto but he simply grabbed his arm then swung him around before throwing him out of the ring.

"The winner by ring out is Vegetto!"

He then bowed before walking off of the ring.

Gogeta hugged Vegetto when he got back to them.

"Good job Vegetto! You beat that guy good."

"Thanks."

The next battle was Goku againest Uub.

"Grandpa is gonna beat him up." Gogeta said.

Sapphire and Vegeta exchanged glances as they watched the battle go on.

When Uub was going to hit the outside of the ring Goku grabbed onto him then lowered him onto the ring.

"What is Grandpa doing?" Vegetto said.

Goku walked over to them all giving each one of them a hug.

He bent down at the twins then hugged them.

"Whats wrong Grandpa?"

"I'm gonna be gone for a little while."

They both gasped then held onto his shirt not letting go.

"You can't go Grandpa! We need you!" Gogeta said.

"Yeah! Please don't go!"

"I'm sorry but I have to, I want you both to be very brave for me while I'm gone."

They sniffled then nodded their heads.

Goku then put Uub on his back and flew off.

Gogeta turned to face Vegeta.

"Papa is Grandpa going to come back?"

"Probably, but not in a long time."

She nodded as the tournament went on.

The twins both knew if they kept their grandfather in their hearts he would come back.

Some day he would, but for right now they just have to worry about the present.

* * *

**If you think I should make a sequel I want 10 reviews on this chapter, the sequel would be about the twins in the GT saga, they would basically take Pans place**


End file.
